The Price of Power
by Kichi
Summary: Vegeta's life before Chikyuu
1. Prologue

Author's note: This begins where Exile leaves off so, you may want to read it again, (I had to) Vegeta is sixteen years old. ^.^  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all recognizable characters belong to Akira Toriyama and are being used without permission.  
  
  
The Price of Power: Prologue  
By: Kichi  
  
Vegeta entered the training hall with a tiny smile playing on his lips. The room was filled with members of different races exercising and sparring. He spotted his sparring partner and headed over to the group. They stood chatting and as he walked forward he caught the tail-end of their discussion.  
"..The saiyan is nothing but a spoiled brat, I tell you. He insists that he's a prince but his planet has been destroyed. There are but three known Saiyans left." He chuckled. One of his companions jabbed him in the ribs as she saw Vegeta approach. He turned and his grin faded as he saw the look on Vegeta's face. His black eyes were full of rage and before his sparring partner could explain himself, Vegeta back-handed him across the face. He stumbled back and Vegeta leapt on him attacking with fury. He pointed his first and middle finger and rammed it into the man's eye socket and tore out his eye as the man screamed in agony. He threw it to the floor and stomped on it turning it to a mass of blood and jelly. He then turned and strode out of the training hall as if nothing had happened.  
"Hey Vegeta, long time no see!" ::Oh great.:: Vegeta turned with a deep scowl on his face. "Where ya goin' monkey?" Kuui asked mockingly.   
"None of your damn business, fish face!" he snapped in reply. Kuui chuckled as Vegeta's tail twitched and lashed behind him.  
"I can tell your upset by your tail there." Vegeta noticed the appendage and slightly grimaced, that damn thing was always giving him away. "Whatever seems to be the problem?"  
"Get out of my face Kuui, before I rip you a new eye socket." He snarled. Kuui laughed.  
"Ooh! Big words from a small BOY." He chortled. "I'm really scared." That was it. Vegeta knew Kuui was stronger, but damn it, if he walked away he was going to be taunted forever by people like him. He WAS still the Prince of Saiyans and he always would be no matter what anyone said. And one day he would become the legendary Super Saiyan and show them all. He rushed Kuui and kicked him in the jaw snapping the purple alien's head back.  
"Fuck you!" Vegeta cried, not noticing the crowd that was gathering.  
"You little brat!" Kuui roared and charged. Vegeta dodged every punch Kuui sent his way, but then he stopped as numbness crept up his spine followed by agonizing pain. "Ah hahahaha!" Kuui bellowed. "I got your tail!" Vegeta could not say anything in reply. He fell to his knees and bit his lip to keep from crying out. "What do you have to say now, saiyan." He all but spat the words. Vegeta could barely hear him over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.  
"Let.. go!" he managed to gasp. Kuui laughed.  
"Not until you say 'Kuui is stronger than I will ever be.'" Vegeta's face went dead white.  
"Never!" he gasped. Kuui dug his sharp nails into Vegeta's tail. He screamed in agony then bit his lip harder, tasting blood.  
"Do it!" Kuui sat on Vegeta's back facing the crowd and wrapped the furry appendage around his hand, his nails digging deeper. Vegeta could feel hot tears of shame and pain running down his cheeks, he buried his face in his hands.  
"No!" Vegeta sobbed. Kuui grinned.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" he said, thinking perhaps that Vegeta had given in and said what Kuui wanted to hear.  
"Let me go!" Vegeta shrieked. Kuui shook his head and earned laughter from the crowd.  
"Saiyans are so stubborn. But you'll learn." With that he sank his fangs into Vegeta's tail. Vegeta's eyes widened and he screamed, his voice echoing through the halls.  
"Maybe you should stop.." a dark blue man with yellow hair said. "He's not gonna say it."  
"Shut up!" Kuui snapped. "He will." He spat out some fur and wrapped Vegeta's tail around his wrist. Vegeta twitched, tears of pain pouring down his face.   
"That's enough." Kuui gasped when he heard the voice.  
"Lord Frieza!" Frieza glared at Kuui and he slowly let the tail go. The crowd immediately took off. Vegeta sighed in relief as the pain vanished and as soon as it did he grabbed Kuui by the throat, yanked him to the floor, and sank his teeth into his neck. Kuui screamed in agony as he felt his flesh rip.  
"Vegeta, stop!" Frieza yelled. But Vegeta didn't hear, all thoughts were focused on Kuui. Frieza grabbed Vegeta by the back of the neck and threw him into the far wall. Vegeta didn't even feel the impact and scrambled back to his feet, snarling in fury. Kuui sat clutching his throat a blue blood oozed out. He was about to charge forward again when Frieza appeared before him. "I said STOP!" he growled, his ki flaring warningly. Vegeta shuddered and took a step back. "Now go to your quarters until I send for you!" Vegeta lowered his eyes with a sigh.  
"Yes Frieza." He turned a slowly shuffled to his room.  
  
Once in his own room Vegeta collapsed on his bed and began to cry. He tried not to but the tears refused to be held back. He'd been humiliated by that bastard, Kuui. He grabbed his tail and embarrassed him in front of a whole group of people who were probably at this very minute, laughing at him. He cried himself into exhaustion, cursing himself for being weak. Slowly though, he finally slept.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
So what do you guys and girls think? Let me know!  



	2. Punishment

The Price of Power: Part 1  
By: Kichi  
  
Vegeta awoke the next day to loud pounding on his door. With a groan he crawled out of bed and stumbled to the door. He pressed the button on the panel next to the door that unlocked and opened it and was greeted By Zarbon's pale, green face.  
"Vegeta," he said with a sneer, grinning as Vegeta bristled in fury, his tail whipping about behind him. "Lord Frieza requests you presence."  
"Since when did you become his errand boy?" Vegeta said, smirking. Zarbon scowled.  
"Since YOU began causing trouble, brat!" he snapped. "Now get you ass out here or I'LL be the one grabbing your tail!!" Vegeta grimaced at the memory and complied.  
"Can I at least dress?" he muttered.  
"No!" Zarbon yelled. Vegeta followed him grumbling under his breath the whole way. But deep down, he was terrified. He recalled the last time he had displeased Lord Frieza. He shuddered at the memory, recalling his broken ribs. He knew without a doubt, that this meeting would most likely end in the same fashion. They stopped before Frieza's chambers and Zarbon motioned for Vegeta to enter. He entered Frieza's antechamber, swallowing nervously. Frieza sat in his hover chair his back to the young prince, staring out into the vastness of space.  
Silence reigned for several minutes and at last Vegeta cleared his throat.  
"You summoned me Lord Frieza?" he asked politely. Frieza spun his chair and turned to face the Saiyan at last.  
"Yes, I did." Vegeta grimaced at the cold expression on Frieza's doll-like visage. "The fight between you and Kuui yesterday. What happened?" Vegeta sighed, he knew Frieza summoned him because of the events the day before. So he decided to tell him exactly what happened. he knew that he could not lie to the powerful overlord and so he wouldn't even try. Only a fool would make such an attempt.  
"Kuui stopped me in the hall and began to insult me and I knew that if I just walked away people would step on me for the rest of my life. So I attacked him and he grabbed my tail and tried to get me to say that he was stronger than I'd ever be and when I didn't he bit my tail, and then you came." He said simply. Frieza nodded.  
"Very well. Since you have not lied to me you punishment will be light." ::Oh no!:: Vegeta groaned inwardly. "Zarbon!" he called. The doors opened and the green alien sauntered in. "Take him to the gravity chamber." Zarbon nodded with a sly grin on his face and grabbed Vegeta by the arm and yanked him out the door. ::But why? I told him the truth, why must I be punished?:: he wondered. Half way down the hall Vegeta began to tug on Zarbon's arm.  
"What?" he asked, not yelling like he had before.  
"Why is he doing this? I told him the truth." Zarbon smiled down at the small saiyan, in truth he felt sorry for the boy. He'd heard what had happened from soldiers who'd actually seen the fight. They'd said how Vegeta had refused to give in to Kuui's demands even though he was obviously in an extreme amount of pain. Zarbon found himself admiring the boy's bravery, but he had no choice but to follow Frieza's orders.  
"There are rules that even we must obey. Frieza dislikes fighting among his troops. Don't worry. It won't be that bad."   
Vegeta was put in a gravity chamber. He went to the center of the room and sat cross-legged.   
"Turn the gravity to 20." Zarbon ordered the technician. "Vejiitasei's gravity is at ten times that of a class three planet. We'll see how he does in twenty."  
"Are you sure?" the tech asked. "He's still a boy. His bones may not be strong enough to withstand the force, even if he's a saiyan." Zarbon sighed.  
"All right. Put it to fifteen, but you just keep this between the two of us or Frieza will have both our head's understand?" the tech nodded quickly, the thought sending a shiver down his spine. "He's not to be fed either, only water." The tech nodded again.  
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded in satisfaction. "Sir?" he began as Zarbon began to walk away.  
"Yes?"  
"How long is he to be kept in here?"  
"Oh, right, um.. Seven days." He said and turned on his heel.  
  
Vegeta sat in silence. Suddenly he heard a humming noise and he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He cursed and tried to force himself back up. It wasn't too terrible, but he was not used to this much gravity. :: Ha! Frieza's a fool! I'll just use this to my advantage!:: he began to do pushups.   
An hour passed and his arms felt like they were on fire. He lay on his back panting in exhaustion. It was difficult to breathe in the higher gravity so he took slow, deep breaths until he had calmed his racing heart then he began to do sit-ups.  
  
He had worked out until he couldn't move and somehow he had to fall asleep feeling like there was a ton of bricks laying on him. He felt a slight pain in his chest but tried to ignore it and his increasing hunger. In the darkness he began to curse. He cursed his father for letting Frieza take him, he cursed the gods for giving him life, and he cursed himself for being weak.  
"The only way I am going to survive is by becoming stronger than everyone else. The only way I will gain everyone's respect is by becoming the strongest saiyan in the universe. The only thing I have that will keep me alive and whole is my strength. I will not fail." He murmured to himself before falling asleep.  
  
In the morning he felt terrible. He could barely lift his head and the pain in his chest had increased to a dull ache. He hoped a whole day had passed, but he wasn't sure it even mattered. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be kept in here. But he hoped that if he continued to exercise, he would grow accustomed to the higher gravity. He began to do more push ups.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
"Zarbon, how has the Prince been handling his punishment?" Frieza asked his aide.  
"Exactly as you had hoped, my Lord. He grows stronger each day. He is moving about in the high gravity as if it was normal."  
"Excellent." Frieza smiled. "He has three days left. When you bring him out I want him fed and taken to the training halls. I want you to personally see how he does against... ten first class soldiers."  
"Yes sir."  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
Vegeta had grown used to the gravity after six days of hard training. But there were times that he was so hungry he felt like he was going to vomit. But he hadn't eaten in almost a week so the only thing that would happen was that he'd dry heave for about an hour, he thought with a dour smile. Now that he'd though about food, he couldn't stop. He was almost drooling on himself at the thought and he fancied that he could smell food wafting through the door.   
"I can't take this anymore!" he cried. "I'm starving!" the cruelest torture you can inflict upon a saiyan is to not let him eat. Vegeta ran to the door and began to pound with all his might. The tech outside heard the pounding and watched in horror as it began to shudder and shake. He hit the button on his scouter.  
"Zarbon!" he cried frantically. Sudden light and a loud boom made the hinges squeal. ::Great!:: the tech thought ::Now he's using ki blasts!:: "ZARBON!" he cried urgently.  
"WHAT?!" a tinny voice screeched in his ear piece.  
"Prince Vegeta is about to escape."  
"I'll be right there." Frieza, who had heard the whole conversation laughed in delight.  
"Let him go, Zarbon. He's been in there long enough, he's survived, and he's gotten stronger. The least we can do is let the little monkey eat."  
"Yes sir." He bolted out of the room and flew down the hall.  
  
Vegeta threw another blast at the door. The damn thing was still holding. He had to be weak if he couldn't blow it to pieces with two blasts. Even one should have been sufficient. He paused to take a breath and was about to power up again when he saw a familiar face peek in the tiny window. It was Zarbon. He heard the hum die off completely and marveled at the fact that he felt as light as a feather. The door opened and he zipped out barreling past Zarbon.  
"Vegeta, wait!" Zarbon cried, grabbing the saiyan's arm.  
"LET ME GO, I'M STARVING!!" Vegeta bellowed and wrenched out of Zarbon's grasp, jetting down the hall. He was about to go after him when he heard Frieza's voice in the ear piece of his scouter.  
"Let him go Zarbon. I will speak to him after he's eaten. Follow him and take him to the training hall after he's finished."   
"Yes sir." Zarbon sighed. Those damn saiyan's were a handful, and this one was still so young. He was going to be trouble when he was older, Zarbon would bet his braid.  
He walked down the hall with a groan. He never would understand why Frieza had left the strongest one alive.  



	3. Damn Kuui

The Price of Power: Part 2  
By: Kichi  
  
For those of you who asked, this is going to be a kind of long story like the other's I've written. So that's why I break up the chapters. And I also do not own DBZ, we all know who does though.  
*******  
  
Vegeta barreled down the halls like a man possessed. He dashed through the mess hall, vaulted over the counter and burst into the meat locker, not caring that all he had on was pants. He was surrounded by food. He stared for a moment, giddy with joy and then leapt on the nearest slab of meat and began to gnaw on it, ripping off large chunks and swallowing them whole. He skeletonized one side of meat before moving on to a huge fish. Several of the cooking staff peeked in the cooler, their faces twisted in grimaces of horror and disgust. Sounds of savage tearing, gnawing, and slurping emanated from the double doors. About a half-hour later, one fourth of the meat and fish was gone and Vegeta stumbled out holding his stomach, a small smile on his face. He wobbled down the hall to his room. He was so tired after eating all that food, but as he headed to his door, Zarbon intercepted him.  
"Feeling better?" Zarbon asked. He noted the bits of gore on Vegeta face and grimaced in disgust.  
"Uhn." Vegeta grunted.   
"Well, then. Frieza would like to see you."  
"Tired." Vegeta replied and stomped into his rooms, the door swishing shut. Zarbon scowled. ::I'm not getting paid enough for this!:: he sighed and ki-blasted the door. He walked into the darkened room. Vegeta lay on the floor on a pile of sheets and cushions, snoring away. ::Wow, he really is tired!:: Zarbon thought in amusement. But instead of letting the young saiyan sleep, he crossed the room and began to nudge him in the ribs with his boot. Vegeta didn't stir. Zarbon sighed and bent down, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder. ::Ugh! This kid is heavy!:: Vegeta still slept as Zarbon trudged through the halls to Lord Frieza's chambers.  
  
Frieza rotated his chair and smirked as Zarbon staggered in with Vegeta slung over his broad shoulder. Zarbon bent down causing Vegeta to fall to the floor with a thud. His eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his feet. Frieza chuckled down at him.  
"I have devised a solution for your little tail problem." He said with a smile. Vegeta swallowed nervously and took a step back, his tail wrapping around his waist.  
"W-what?" he whispered, despising his fear at the moment. He clenched his teeth, frowning at Frieza's countenance.  
"It is your only weak spot Vegeta, and I know you will not allow it to be cut off, yes?" Vegeta nodded furiously, backing up another step. "We will have to get that area desensitized, that is the only way you will be able to keep it. Don't you agree?" Vegeta slowly nodded, not fully understanding, but not wanting to appear clueless. "Zarbon." He said. Zarbon stepped forward. Vegeta whirled to face him his eyes narrowing in anger, but before he could do anything else, Zarbon had grabbed his tail. Vegeta immediately collapsed with a cry of pain. The paralyzing numbness shot up his spine and his tail throbbed in agony. Zarbon grinned and squeezed harder. Vegeta convulsed on the floor, groaning in pain.   
"Let... go." He moaned, his eyes clenched shut. He could feel tears threatening to burst out and was filled with anger. His tail was a definite weakness, but if he had it removed he would not be able to transform. And that wasn't only one reason he would miss it. He gritted his teeth and tried to control his breathing. He tried to do anything to calm himself and block out the pain.  
"He or anyone else I choose will find you every day and grab you tail until it causes you no more pain." Frieza explained. ::Wonderful.:: Vegeta thought through the cloud of pain. He tried to raise himself up, but Zarbon grabbed his tail with both hands and squeezed harder. Vegeta shrieked and thrashed mindlessly on the cold tiles, all thoughts driven for his mind. He didn't even hear Frieza's delighted laughter. He slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was gray bordering his vision, he could barely hear over the pounding of his heart. His breath came faster until he was hyperventilating.  
"Sir, I think he's going to pass out. Should I let him go?" Zarbon asked, hearing Vegeta's accelerated breathing.  
"No." Frieza said with a smile. Zarbon shrugged and twisted the tail in his hands. Vegeta made no sound, his breath came out in a soft sigh and he relaxed. Zarbon released his tail.  
"He's out cold, sir. Shall I take him back to his rooms?" Frieza nodded.  
"I want you to find him tomorrow and do the same thing. You know where he trains. Do it everyday until he can make you release him. I want that tail to be able to be slammed in a door without him flinching, do you understand?"  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." Frieza watched as Zarbon picked Vegeta up and slung him over his shoulder. Zarbon trudged out the door and to Vegeta's room.  
  
Vegeta woke the next day wincing in pain as his tail twitched spasmodically. It was still sore from being grabbed by Zarbon. He got up to take a bath, hoping that warm water would ease the sore muscles.  
About an hour later he entered the training hall and went over to the weight room. After his time in the gravity chamber he felt much lighter so he decided that he would be able to handle more weight in his training. He put the bar to 400 pounds and smiled when he was able to lift it with ease. He put on en extra 100 pounds and began to lift.   
Three hours later he was feeling a little sore and hungry. He made his way to the mess hall when he felt the all-too-familiar pain race up his spine.  
"Not again!" he squeaked before crashing to the ground. A familiar voice chuckled in his ear. He struggled to get to his feet but his limbs refused to respond.   
"Come on Vegeta." Zarbon urged, his voice filled with glee. "Get up, and maybe I'll let you go." Vegeta tried again, but his fingers only twitched. His tail really hurt, it had still hurt after his bath, the hot water hadn't helped a bit, and now it was being crushed again in Zarbon's grip. He choked in agony as Zarbon squeezed harder. He growled in anger and again tried to move. He raised himself up slowly. Zarbon grinned in approval, Frieza's idea was working. He got up to his knees and Zarbon wrapped both hands around the tail and twisted it, earning a shriek from the Prince.   
  
Nappa had just returned from a purging mission and was on his way to the mess hall when he heard a scream echo through the halls.  
"Uh oh." He said with a grin. "Bloodshed." He trotted down the hall, and as he turned the corner he gasped in shock. There was that weird alien Zarbon and Prince Vegeta!! The screams were coming from his prince! He noted with horror that the green alien was wrenching and twisting Vegeta's tail. Nappa felt his own tail twitch in sympathy. Without a seconds thought he charged forward and punched Zarbon in the ribs.  
Vegeta felt the grip on his tail loosen enough to where he could think clearly. He shook his head to clear the numbness and suddenly his tail was free. He surged to his feet and was stunned to see his old trainer, Nappa fighting with Zarbon. ::Where the hell did he come from?:: Vegeta wondered.   
As the shock of being attacked from behind wore off, Zarbon was able to deftly avoid every one of Nappa's attacks. Vegeta saw that Nappa was bound to take a beating. Half of him wanted to just sit and watch, but he decided against it. Being the only Saiyan was kind of depressing.  
"Nappa!" he yelled causing the huge warrior to halt mid-punch. Zarbon took the initiative and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. He then turned to the prince and smirked.  
"I'll see you later." He strode off with a toss of his long, green hair. Vegeta snorted and shook his head in disgust, then went over to Nappa who was stumbling out of a hole in the wall.   
"Nappa, what are you doing?" Nappa grinned when he saw his prince. But he then frowned in confusion.  
"That thing was grabbing you tail!" he sputtered.   
"I know." Vegeta sighed. "Frieza made him do it. He wants it to be desensitized of pain so that when someone grabs it, it won't hurt." Nappa frowned.  
"Will that work?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged.   
"It didn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday." Nappa grimaced at the thought. He didn't like the thought of his prince being tortured, but if the end result worked, the mean to get it seemed acceptable. He nodded. The gazed at the Prince thoughtfully. He'd grown a bit since last he'd seen him, and he definitely looked stronger. Nappa grinned, the King would be proud. Vegeta turned his back to his former trainer and continued on to the mess hall with Nappa trailing behind.  
  
"Are there any others left besides us?" Vegeta asked as he tore into his food. Nappa shrugged.  
"Radditz is still on a mission. Other than him there are none left that I am aware of." Vegeta frowned.  
"What about those infants sent to other planets?" Nappa chewed the inside of his lip.  
"All the information on them was destroyed with Vejiitasei. It would be impossible to find which planets they were sent to." Vegeta rolled his eyes with a sigh. It was all hopeless. There was no way to rebuild the Saiyan empire. No information on the infants that were sent to other planets. No gene banks with which to combine DNA. If they at lest had that they could have someone combine the egg and sperm cells and inject them into a regeneration tank. The fetus could grow in there. He imagined rows upon rows of tiny saiyan babies growing inside the tanks with a sigh.   
His reverie was cut short when he saw Kuui strutting down an aisle between the tables. With a malevolent grin, Vegeta threw one of his half-eaten rib bones at Kuui. It hit Kuui in the head, the red, spicy sauce dripping down his face. There were snorts, guffaws and scattered laughter from the surrounding tables. He laughed as Kuui glanced around in shock and rage, his face turning a purplish color. He spotted Vegeta and growled. The Prince of Saiyans had guilt written all over his face. His eyes were wide and he was barely suppressing a smile.  
"You little bastard!" he yelled and stormed to the table. Nappa turned and grabbed Kuui by the throat, swung him around and threw him. Kuui crashed into the far wall. Vegeta scowled, he didn't need Nappa to protect him. He suddenly felt as if he was back home, the guards following him everywhere. He snorted in disgust.  
"What did you do that for? I could have handled it myself!" Vegeta snapped. Nappa frowned and sat back down.   
"Sorry." He grumbled and resumed eating.  
  
"That little shit!" Kuui growled as he pulled himself from the wall. "I'll make him pay for humiliating me!" he stormed out of the mess hall, cursing Vegeta the whole way.  



	4. Vegeta. Prince, Soldier, Trouble-Maker,...

Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me.   
  
The Price of Power  
By: Kichi  
  
Radditz stepped out of his pod with a sigh. It had been a long trip and he was hungry and tired. He headed to the mess hall and saw Kuui stalking past.  
"Oh, another monkey boy, I see." Radditz turned, his tail uncurling and trashing in fury.  
"What was that?" Kuui stopped and turned as well.  
"Your ears are big enough, you heard me." Kuui snarled. Radditz was about to charge when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and looked down and there stood his Prince.  
"Prince Vegeta!" he said, immediately going down on one knee. Vegeta snorted and strode past him.   
"We end this now, Kuui." Vegeta snarled. Kuui laughed.  
"As you wish." They flew at each other and the force of their blows made the walls shudder. Vegeta was the faster of the two but Kuui was still stronger. Vegeta dodged several attacks and lashed out with a foot, catching Kuui in the jaw. He grinned as he heard the bone snap. Kuui howled in rage, clutching his jaw. Vegeta laughed and dashed forward striking his unguarded abdomen repeatedly. Kuui doubled over and Vegeta kicked him in the chin. Kuui's jaw was again broken. He was shocked and in pain. ::I am stronger than he is, how can he do this to me?:: Vegeta lunged forward and knocked Kuui to the ground. In a desperate attempt Kuui latched onto Vegeta's tail. ::It worked before, why not again?:: Vegeta winced in pain but stayed on his feet, but it was enough for Kuui. He shot a thin, but powerful ki-beam. It pierced Vegeta just below his collar bone and exited though his back and burned a hole in the wall. Vegeta howled in rage and pain and began to pound Kuui into the floor with his fists.   
Suddenly several pairs of hands grabbed Vegeta and pulled him off of Kuui. With a maddened shriek he tossed them off and continued his assault. Suddenly Vegeta found himself being slammed repeatedly into the wall. He opened his eyes and saw the fat, pink face of Dodoria.   
"Causing trouble again, little monkey? We'll see what Lord Frieza has to say about this." He grabbed Vegeta by the throat and hauled him up in the air, his thumb pressing into his wind pipe. Vegeta kicked him repeatedly in his fat gut, but Dodoria only smiled.  
"Let him go!" Nappa demanded, leaping over the pile of bruised and beaten men. Radditz stood beside him.   
"Get lost! I've been ordered by Lord Frieza himself to bring any trouble-makers directly to him! Unless.. you wish to join us." He said, grinning mockingly. Nappa stepped forward but Radditz held him back.  
"You fool! What are you doing?" he hissed. Nappa glared at him and yanked out of his grip. He turned and frowned as Vegeta continued to kick Dodoria. He noted with a frown that Vegeta's kicks were getting weaker. "We can't help him, Frieza will kill us, you know that as well as I do!" he was right. There wasn't a thing they could do at all but sit and watch and hope their Prince survived Frieza's wrath.  
  
Vegeta struggled to get out of Dodoria's grasp as he carried him down the hall by his throat. He couldn't breath and he was on the verge of passing out. Dodoria noted his red face with a laugh and adjusted his grip so the saiyan could breathe. Vegeta gasped in relief as oxygen filled his lungs at last. The gray fuzziness that had been filling his vision had vanished. Once he could breathe he felt the pain between his neck and shoulder, but couldn't recall what had happened to cause it. He took a few deep breaths and with renewed fury, began to kick Dodoria in his fat belly.  
"Stop, that tickles." He snapped. Vegeta grunted and kicked him harder. "Damn it, you brat!" he stopped walking. The damn brat had to keep kicking him in the same spot, it did hurt, but he wouldn't admit that to the little punk, or anyone else for that matter. So he repaid the favor and slammed his beefy fist into Vegeta's stomach about ten times. Vegeta groaned in pain and Dodoria grinned. ::If he kicks me one more time, I'll yank his tail right off!:: he thought as he strode to Frieza's throne room.  
He entered the room and threw Vegeta to the floor. Frieza turned and looked down at Vegeta who was on his knees, and slowly climbing to his feet. He sighed and shook his head. Zarbon saw Vegeta and sighed as well.  
"These saiyan's seem to be more trouble than they're worth." He noted with a smirk. Frieza chuckled quietly.  
"He will prove his worth soon enough." Frieza replied. The head of the science department, the head of navigation, and several other men who ran the ship looked up from the map that they'd all been looking at to watch the spectacle before them. Frieza got up from his chair and slowly walked over to Vegeta. He noted Vegeta's wounds and admired the fact that the boy stood before them grim and defiant. ::That's a Saiyan for you. They never know when to give up.::  
"Vegeta." he sighed walking slow circles around the prince. "What have you done now?" he opened his mouth to reply and Frieza back-handed him, sending him to the floor with a thud. He groaned and shook his head, his vision blurred. "That was a rhetorical question. It does not matter what you did. Needless to say you are here before me again. As far as I am concerned you are no longer a prince. Do not expect to be treated like one. You are nothing but the last of a bunch of stupid monkeys. Your only worth is your strength." He grabbed Vegeta by the chin and pulled him to his feet. "Do you understand?" Vegeta did not answer. Frieza's eyes narrowed. "This is no time to be difficult. Is your pride worth so much? Your Father was much the same way, but in the end, he too bowed before me, just as you will." Vegeta's eyes snapped shut. He'd always hated his father for joining with Frieza. He wouldn't be in this position now if it wasn't for him! He heard laughter from the group surrounding Frieza's throne. Frieza smiled. "You still have nothing to say? Then you will have to learn a lesson in humility." He grabbed Vegeta's arm and began to apply pressure, twisting it. Vegeta bit his lip. Frieza would never break his pride. He knew who he was and nothing the demon before him did would change that. Frieza twisted his arm more. Vegeta bit down harder tasting blood. "You saiyan's and your pride.. is it more important than life itself?" Frieza asked, his voice deceptively soft. He twisted Vegeta's arm further and noticed with a smile the sweat running down Vegeta's face. He gave another hard twist and felt the bones break. Vegeta screamed in agony, unable to hold it back any longer.  
  
Radditz and Nappa paced outside Frieza's chamber when they heard the cry of agony. They exchanged looks of dread and pressed themselves against the thick double doors, trying to hear.  
  
Frieza stared down at Vegeta. The young saiyan held his arm and made soft moaning noises through clenched teeth.   
"You disappoint me Vegeta." Frieza said, his face a blank mask. He lifted Vegeta by the throat and threw him into the wall, grinning as he heard more bones snap. "Get him out of here." He said. Dodoria walked over to the boy and grabbed his tail, grinning as he whimpered in pain. He dragged him out of the room and stopped short as he saw Nappa and Radditz outside with looks of dread on their faces.  
"Here ya go." He said, kicking Vegeta and sending him tumbling over to them.  
  
"Those bastards! Look what they've done!" Radditz cried kneeling down next to Vegeta. Vegeta rolled onto his side and began to cough harshly, blood splashing the floor. Nappa leaned down and picked him up as gently as he could. They then noticed his arm bent at an unnatural angle. Nappa and Radditz cursed silently as they raced him to the regeneration tanks.  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Purging Peligra

The Price of Power 4: Purging Peligra  
By: Kichi  
  
Prince Vegeta dreamed as he knelt at the bottom of the regeneration tank. He staggered through an empty marble structure and wondered why he was having such difficulty walking. He looked down and noticed a scar that encircled each leg below the knee. The scars were perfectly straight and it dawned on his that his legs had been amputated and sewn back on. He shuddered and continued hobbling along. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was sure that his legs below the scar were slowly rotting. The thought didn't seem to bother him though, because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. But it was difficult to walk. He wondered how it had happened, but nothing came to mind. He limped through the endless halls until he saw a figure before him. It was a woman with identical scars below her knees. He stared down at the flesh and saw that it was purple and mottled. Me shivered in disgust. His legs didn't look that bad, but he felt certain that they would soon. He continued on with the woman at his side. They didn't speak but merely struggled down the vast hall. He wondered at their destination.  
'Where are we going?' the Prince asked at last. The female smiled.  
'To find new legs.' She replied. 'What else?' Vegeta felt like an idiot. It seemed logical, after all, his were weak and rotting as were hers.   
After what seemed like hours they finally came to a large, wooden door. The girl pushed it open and headed inside, Vegeta close behind.   
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, the fluids of the tank draining slowly around him. ::What a weird dream..:: he thought. Through the glass he could see Radditz and the medical technician. He stretched his limbs as much as he could in the confines of the tank. And waited to be let out.  
"How do you feel?" Radditz asked as Vegeta stepped out. Vegeta sighed as he stretched again and shook himself, spraying Radditz and the technician with droplets of fluid. He released a burst of ki and dried himself and then grabbed his clothes that lay in a pile on a small, metal table.  
"How long have I been in there?" he asked as he dressed.  
"Three days." Radditz replied. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit, then narrowed as he growled in anger. "Your arm was broken and it took awhile for the bone to heal."  
"I know what happened, baka!" Vegeta snarled. "Where's Nappa?" Radditz frowned.  
"Frieza is sending us on a purging mission. Nappa has gone to get all the details." ::Oh really?::   
"How.. interesting."  
  
Nappa returned with the plans shortly after Vegeta returned to training. Vegeta was sparring with a green-skinned alien with three eyes. He saw Nappa enter the training room and grabbed the alien by the collar and hurled him into a wall, the trotted over to Nappa.  
"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked nearly jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Peliger. A class 'M' planet in the Seqilar galaxy. It will take us a week to reach it in the pods." He replied, concealing his grin. He'd never seen the Prince so excited.  
"When are we leaving? What are the people like? Are they strong?" Nappa couldn't help but grin. It was times like this (seldom as they were) that he was reminded of how young the Prince still was.  
"The Peligrans, sadly, will not be a challenge." Vegeta looked crestfallen. "But, there's over two billion of them on the planet." Vegeta sighed. It would just be senseless slaughter. No challenge whatsoever. "We will be leaving tomorrow." He said. Vegeta nodded and went back to training.  
  
Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz stood in the landing bay, preparing for their trip.  
"We'll each be landing on a different continent." Radditz said. "From there we can hit each capital head-on. There are only three continents and each has its own central government. Our best bet is to strike each government at once and then the rest will fall." Nappa and Vegeta nodded and they each climbed into their pods.   
"How convenient, three continents for three saiyan's. This will be child's play." Vegeta said as he climbed into his pod.  
  
The vapor bath kicked on and Vegeta awoke to a steady flow of steam. He pressed the release button and the door opened. He stepped out and noticed the land was full of strange and exotic plants and wildlife. The sky was a deep aqua color and small planets and moons were visible. The trees in the forest had to be the biggest he'd ever seen in his life. He stared in awe. He put his scouter on.  
"What the?" he growled looking around. "I was supposed to land in the capital!" he snarled and resisted the urge to kick the pod. It wouldn't do any good to damage it. He levitated up a bit and suddenly a scream pierced his ears. He flew over to the origin of the sound and saw what looked like a girl quivering in terror. ::Excellent.:: he thought. She was tall and slender and had long purple hair, blue eyes, and pale skin which looked purple as well. He noticed that she had four arms.   
"Very interesting." He said. He pushed the button on the scouter's ear piece. Her power level was only at one! He scowled. He walked over to the trembling girl and grabbed her by the wrist, astounded when he heard the bones snap under the slight pressure. The girl howled in pain, blue tears spilling down her cheeks. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. These creatures were extremely fragile, he hadn't meant to hurt her yet. She was crying and babbling in a tongue foreign to Vegeta's ears. The girls was trying to get out of his grip and he laughed at her futile struggles. Suddenly one of her arms snaked behind him and grabbed his tail. It hurt, but not even half as bad as it had before. He had more than he snarled and slapped her, astonished to her the bones in her neck snap like a twig. She went limp and he released her with a grin. He continued through the forest and came to a dead halt when he wandered upon a village in the massive trees that surrounded him.  
Houses sat in the branches of the trees connected by rope bridges. He flew up to the first house and kicked the door in. A young man and woman sat eating dinner a little baby squalling in its crib. He could just fly up higher and blast them all at once, but that wouldn't be any fun. The man jumped to his feet his many arms reaching for knives and an ax. Vegeta laughed and surged forward and kicked the man in the face. He collapsed to the ground and Vegeta was again surprised as the young man's head had nearly been torn off his shoulders. The young woman shrieked. ::Well, now everyone knows I'm here.:: he punched her in the stomach, his hand coming through the other side. He had never fought anyone so weak. It disgusted him. She fell to the floor, her blood mingling with that of her husbands. He turned and looked down and the whining baby. There was no need for him to kill it. It would die on its own with no one to care for it. He turned and stomped out the door. There were dozens of peligrans waiting for him. One began yelling in the foreign tongue and they all attacked. Vegeta leapt over their head and turned, gathering power. they gasped as the blue aura surrounded him and became a bright, glowing ball in his hands. He threw it and grinned as they and the house exploded. ::Whoops!:: he thought with a smirk. ::Guess I killed the baby anyway. Oh well.:: he slowly levitated, groaning inwardly as the tree caught on fire. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. But he decided to no longer use ki. It was unnecessary. The Peligrans were pathetically weak if only one blow could kill them. He saw several dozen swarming down their trees and running into the forest.   
"Damn." Vegeta muttered. He didn't feel like searching for them all night. He sped down after them. He caught one in his arms and increased his speed, then let go as they came to a tree, laughing as he heard the bones crunch at the impact. He found a group running together and landed in their midst, kicking and punching. Soon he was covered in blood and bits of flesh. His white gloves were red.  
"My Prince!" came Nappa's voice through the scouter.  
"What do you want? I'm busy!"  
"I was just checking if you've landed." He replied.  
"Obviously I have." He snapped and cut off communication. He pressed the button again. There were three weak powers and..  
"What the-?" he murmured. There was a power level of 700! Maybe he would have some fun after all. The followed the weaker signals that were heading directly to the big one. 700 was far below his power, but at least he would get some exercise.  
  
"Giesa! We are under attack! Please help us!" a small old woman cried. The large Warrior before her awoke. His ruby eyes sliding open.  
"Yes. I have sensed this great power. I will do my best to defend us, but I fear it will not be enough." he replied. He stood, flexing his six arms, the muscles bulging. He was over six feet tall with long, fine black hair. His skin was deep blue and he carried a short sword in each hand.   
"Then we must escape!" she cried. He shook his head.  
"There will be nowhere to go. He is not alone. Already the other continents are being attacked. If we have any hope it is that myself and my two brothers have the strength to defeat them." he strode out of the cave.  
  
Vegeta stood outside the cave, waiting for the leader to come out. He heard them speak in their foreign babble and soon was greeted by a pair of glowing, red eyes. The being that exited the cave was not what Vegeta expected. It had six arms instead of four and stood a few feet taller then him. Vegeta scowled, he hated to have to look up to people, so he lifted off the ground and floated at eye level of the demon. He was impressed by the creature's build and noted the six swords it carried. He smirked. This would be fun, indeed.   
"Why have you attacked my people?" Giesa asked. Vegeta was astonished to find he could understand him. The words translated in his head.  
"Just doing my job." He grinned. The creature before him growled low in his throat. Vegeta laughed. "You know, I am much stronger than you. Those blades of yours will not even touch me."  
"We'll see about that!" the creature snarled and began to twirl his blades rapidly. Vegeta watched as sparks of energy began to gather until each blade was glowing white. ::Hmm, this one uses ki. This will definitely be fun!:: the creature stopped. Each blade shimmered pure white and crackled with energy. "Shimisa kaien!" it cried and hurled a sword at Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared for Giesa's view. He gasped as the blade sliced through the spot Vegeta had just occupied. Vegeta reappeared as the blade buried itself in a tree. The tree split in the center and exploded.  
"Very impressive." He cackled. Giesa snarled and threw each sword in rapid succession only to see Vegeta dodge each one. "Too bad its not enough." He charged forward and buried his fist into Giesa's gut. The alien groaned and slumped forward. ::I will not let it end like this.:: Giesa thought. His nails grew into claws and he used every ounce of strength he had to move as fast as Vegeta.  
"Poison claws!" he shrieked and slashed Vegeta's arm. Vegeta gasped and leapt back, holding his bleeding arm.  
"You.. BASTARD!" Vegeta cried and launched forward. He punched Giesa in the face until his skull was crushed into a bloody pulp. He kicked the creature one more time, his boot punching a hole in his ribs. He shivered and clutched the wound. It hurt. He was surprised, he'd gotten worse cuts and they'd never hurt this much. He pulled his tattered sleeve up to inspect the wound but couldn't tell much from the blood covering it. "Ah well," he muttered. "It will heal in a little while." He took off to find and destroy the capital.  
  
Nappa was having the time of his life. He'd destroyed every sign of life in his designated sector and was now looking for something to eat. He stopped short when his scouter blipped in his ear.   
"Eh, it just Radditz." He mumbled. He caught the scent of prey and slowly crept after it.  
  
Radditz was following his scouter's signal to Nappa. He found him tearing the leg off of a strange looking animal. It smelled pretty good, though.  
"Have you heard from the Prince yet?" Radditz asked. Nappa nodded.  
"After we landed I talked to him." Radditz frowned.   
"That was four hours ago. You haven't heard anything else?" Nappa shook his head and tore a hunk out of the haunch he was eating. "Hmm.." Radditz pushed the button on his scouter a few times. "Prince Vegeta?" they was no reply. "Prince Vegeta are you there?" still nothing. "I'm going to look for him. Stay here."  
  
Vegeta stumbled and fell to his knees. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His stomach felt like it was full of snakes. He was dizzy, sweating, and his head was throbbing. His arm was totally numb.   
"What did that.. freak.. do to me?" he groaned and passed out.  
  
Uh oh! What gonna happen to Vege-chan? Find out in part 5!! ^.^  
  
  



	6. The Poison and the Cure or Radditz Gets ...

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. AKIRA TORIYAMA DOES. I'VE MADE UP A FEW, BUT WHO CARES. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THEM OR EVER WILL.  
  
The Price of Power 5  
By: Kichi  
  
Radditz flew across the ocean and into the forest in a half hour. He knew it wasn't very Saiyan-like to worry about the Prince, so he convinced himself that he was worried about what Frieza would do to him if Vegeta was hurt or killed. He saw smoke coming from the forest and quickly descended. His scouter showed no life forms in the immediate area save the Prince. He dashed past the destroyed village with hardly a glance and stopped as he came to a gigantic tree split down the center. He leapt between the split and saw Vegeta lying face down in the dirt. Across from him was a barely distinguishable body.   
"Shit!" he cursed and knelt next to the motionless boy. "Vegeta?" he gently shook his shoulder. He rolled him onto his back and saw the slashing wounds in his arm. He cringed. From the amount of blood, it had happened awhile ago, but the blood was still slightly flowing. Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes.   
"Radditz.." he moaned and began to cough harshly.  
"What happened?" Radditz asked, helping him sit up. Vegeta shook his head violently to clear his vision.  
"I t-think I've been p-poisoned." He slurred. Radditz frowned. It had to be extremely deadly to even bother a saiyan.   
"How?" he managed.  
"T-the.. six arm.." he stopped, gasping for breath. "Poison claws." Radditz blanched. The woman he'd fought last had used the same attack on him but he had just barely dodged her. She swiped his tail but he didn't get a single cut. It seemed like a last ditch effort to win and he recalled that she had had six arms as well, while all the other natives had four. He remembered his shock as she lunged at him with incredible speed, she almost got him but he spun out of the way at the last second and he delivered the final blow before she could attack again. He was glad now that he had.   
"Can you get up?" Radditz asked. Vegeta nodded slowly and used Radditz's long mane of spikes to pull himself up. He winced as he felt some of his hair being yanked out, but dared not complain. Vegeta stood shakily, his shoulders hunched and his arms wrapped around himself to keep from shivering. Radditz noticed his shivering and the fact that his face was bleached like a bone. ::I swear sometimes this boy must be cursed.:: he thought. "Can you fly?" Radditz asked, expecting an angry retort. But Vegeta merely nodded and they took off. He slowed a bit to keep up with Vegeta who seemed exhausted by the effort and fell behind.  
After almost an hour they landed at Nappa's make-shift camp and Vegeta immediately collapsed, cursing himself for being weak. Nappa dashed over to them.  
"What the hell happened?" he bellowed. Radditz snarled at him.  
"Did you happen to fight anyone with six arms, Nappa?" Radditz asked. Nappa frowned in confusion.  
"No.." ::Great, damn him. I'll bet he just went in and blew everything up!:: Radditz thought angrily. Radditz tapped his scouter and set the scan to long-range. There were a few life-forms with ki still.   
"You stay here!" he barked and picked the comatose Prince up, and took off in their direction. Nappa frowned.  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" he growled.  
  
Radditz landed in an area untouched by any of Nappa's attacks. Instantly a swarm of Natives charged at him howling in fury. He let his ki flare warningly and they stopped dead in their tracks. Yet they continued to howl and shriek in their foreign tongue. He sighed and waited patiently. As he'd hoped, another six-armed being came out of their midst and headed towards the pair, no malice in its eyes.  
"What do you want?" it demanded. Radditz's eyes widened in surprise. He actually understood their tongue.  
"One of your kind has poisoned my Prince. If you help him I will let you and your people live. If you do not, I will kill you all." He replied, his features calm and slightly mocking. The creature before him scowled but nodded its head.  
"I will do as you wish. Bu you must keep you word or dire consequences will befall you." Radditz snorted in disgust, what could the weaklings possibly do? "This is no idle threat. But please, bring him here." Radditz sighed and gently laid Vegeta on the ground in front of the native. It tore the sleeve of his battle suit and began to inspect the wound. "Bring clean water." a four-armed native scurried off to fulfill the request and soon came back with a large wooden bowl of water and a bit of hide. The six-armed alien took the water and dipped the softened hide in the water and began to clean the wound, softly chanting as it did. Radditz sucked his breath in as a faint, golden glow surrounded the infected area and before his eyes the jagged lacerations shrank and closed up.  
"Did you get rid of the poison?" Radditz asked in suspicion. The thing looked up at him and briefly smiled.  
"Yes, he will be fine. He just needs to rest. Now leave my people in peace as you promised." Radditz nodded and picked up his prince and took off without a backward glance. He reached Nappa and they recalled the other two pods and put Vegeta inside his as he slept.  
"Will we get in trouble for this?" Nappa asked of the still-living natives. Radditz shook his head.  
" 'We' won't. I will. I let them live." He sighed, Frieza was going to be pissed, but part of Radditz hoped he would understand. They took off for Frieza's ship.  
  
It was another strange dream that filled Vegeta's mind on the way back to Frieza's ship. He was fighting someone without a face. Every attack seemed to do no good. The creature punched him in the face and then vanished leaving Vegeta with ears ringing and a loose tooth.   
"Damn it!" he cursed. He tired to push the tooth back in so it wouldn't fall out but as soon as he touched it, it dropped out and rolled into the dirt. "No!" he cried, filled with dread. His tongue slipped over the spot where the tooth had been and he could taste the blood and feel the soft, sensitive gums. Suddenly another tooth fell out and he gasped, almost swallowing it. He spit it out and two more when with it. He was starting to panic. His tongue tested each tooth and all were loose and falling out. He clapped his hands over his mouth and tried desperately to keep them in their sockets but as soon as he opened his mouth again, they all spilled out in a trail of teeth and bloody saliva.  
He awoke to the hissing of the steam bath with a gasp, his hand flying up to his mouth. He sighed in relief when all his teeth were accounted for and scrambled out of the pod. He ran over to Radditz and Nappa's pods.  
"Are we done?" he asked. He couldn't for the life of him remember what had happened after killing the six-armed thing. Radditz and Nappa nodded. A guard ran up to the three, saluting as he did.  
"Lord Frieza would like to know how the purge went. He's waiting for you in the map room." Vegeta scowled. He was hungry damn it! He didn't want to talk to Frieza either. He hated the weird alien. He refused to admit it but he always got a weird feeling around him, like he was planning on killing him or that he knew something Vegeta should know, but didn't. They each stifled a groan and headed to the "map" room.  
  
"You three took care of the natives in record time, which is only to be expected as they were especially weak. But our scanners show that a few natives remain." Frieza glanced at the three Saiyans before him. Vegeta looked confused, but Nappa and Radditz looked like they were hiding something. "Prince Vegeta, you may go, but let me remind you of the tournament in two weeks." Vegeta nodded and stalked out. Frieza watched him go slightly smiling. "That boy is very strong. Stronger than his father, stronger than you two, my my. He is stronger than more than half of the people on my ship. But I did not keep you here to discuss him." His gaze switched between the two. "One of you left some of the natives alive."  
"It was me Lord Frieza." Radditz said stepping forward.  
"Very well. Nappa you may go." Radditz smirked as he heard a sigh of relief from Nappa as he quickly exited.  
"I can explain sire." Radditz began.  
"Oh please do." Frieza said with a slight smirk.  
"On each continent there was a single native with powers high above the rest. One of them managed to wound the prince and inject poison into his with his claws. It was very strong poison and Prince Vegeta would have died. His life is more important than my mission sire, so I found a few small handful of natives that Nappa had missed and I told them that if they helped Prince Vegeta that I would spare them. I'm sorry." Frieza frowned.  
"Why did you not destroy them after he'd been healed?"  
"I wanted to, but the one swore dire consequences and I believed it after I saw them heal Vegeta. they used some form of strange.. magic I suppose. I had to make sure we got off the planet safely." Frieza's frown deepened.   
"Hmm. I suppose you choice was wise. But you will be punished for disobeying my orders." ::Oh shit.:: Radditz thought and tried to dodge as a small ki ball flew at him. It followed his movements and slammed him into the wall. He groaned and slumped down, he could feel several broken ribs. He staggered to his feet, each breath was painful and he began to cough up blood. "Now get out of my sight."   
"Yes.. sire." Radditz groaned and shuffled out of the room.   



	7. TOURNAMENT!!

The Price of Power 6  
By: Kichi  
  
I don't own these characters bla bla.  
  
Today was Vegeta's seventeenth birthday. The only reason he knew that was because he had been declared the official heir on his eighth birthday and he remembered the date. He wondered briefly what other species did on birthday's but dismissed it as unimportant as he headed to the arena. The tournament would begin today. He had trained and fought very hard for this day. In addition, each time Frieza "punished" him, his power level increased. They had reached Frieza's 54th conquered planet sometime during the night. He saw hundreds of warriors from different species and checked power levels on his scouter. He gave a quick laugh when no one came near his power level in the immediate area. A few were up there, but still not high enough. The last time his power level had been checked it had been at 15,000. Nappa was at 10,000, and Radditz was at 1100. Vegeta snorted. Maybe Radditz's power level had increased after he got out of the tank after Frieza's "punishment". When he thought about the difference in their ages and power levels he had to grin. He was only seventeen yet he had the highest power level of any Saiyan, living or dead. ::It must be true.:: he mused. ::One day I will be the legendary Super Saiyan and I will crush Frieza.::  
  
The preliminary rounds had begun and Vegeta was waiting for his match in the training hall. Zarbon waltzed in with a smug smile playing on his lips. Vegeta heard the swish of the doors that announced his entrance, but refused to turn and see who had entered. Zarbon watched Vegeta train in silence before deciding to speak.  
"Well, well. Vegeta. just how far do you think you are going to get in this competition? Surely you don't expect to get very far." Vegeta gritted his teeth and continued to lift weights.   
"I will surpass you." He snapped. Zarbon tossed his head back with a laugh.   
"You are nothing but a pathetic boy. You race has been destroyed and you wish to throw your life away today? Lord Frieza will decide one day that your usefulness has come to an end and then what, little prince?" He grinned as the fur on Vegeta's tail ruffled and his hair stood in jagged spikes. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?" Vegeta grimaced and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and turned to face Zarbon, a strange smile on his lips.  
"What is your point, pretty boy- or whatever it is that you are." Zarbon snarled. "Are you trying to scare me? Is that it? Because it won't work. I'm not afraid of anyone. Especially not you. Feh. You disgust me." He turned and went back to his exercises.   
"You should be afraid. I am much stronger than you realize. You power level is well known, but you know nothing of me." Vegeta rolled his eyes and dropped his weights.  
"What the hell are you bothering me for? Can't you see I'm busy?" he suddenly snapped, a blue aura surrounding him. Zarbon grinned.  
"Tch, tch, Vegeta. You know there's no fighting before the match." Vegeta's aura did not dissipate.   
"Get bent, baka." he demanded between clenched teeth. Zarbon shrugged and walked over to the prince. Vegeta stared defiantly into the pale, green visage.  
"I just want you to know that you have no chance of winning. I want you to realize that your insubordination will only be tolerated for so long. Oh, Frieza does favor you, but don't think he will not dispose of you at a moments notice." He leaned down, his face inches from Vegeta's and smiled as the young face hardened. "You have no hope of becoming the stronger than Frieza. The reason I tell you all this is well, frankly.. I don't like you. I've never liked you. Your monkey-tailed race was nothing but an abomination and I'm glad they are all gone. And after today, you will be too." Vegeta used every ounce of self-control he had to keep from attacking the alien right then and there. Zarbon smiled as Vegeta's face grew a shade paler and the veins in his neck stood out. He grinned and abruptly turned, his cape lashing Vegeta's legs and sauntered out, laughing the whole way. Vegeta growled low in his throat. Whoever he faced, he had to defeat if only to get a chance to beat that foul piece of trash.  
Zarbon's words echoed through his head and for a moment he wondered how long he had to become super saiyan before Frieza decided to kill him. He frowned reaching up to tug at his hair; he remembered the day he had come to Frieza's ship. He remembered sitting in a tiny cell, nearly starved, waiting for someone to let him out. He recalled his pain as light hit his eyes after days of darkness. If Frieza favored him so, then why did he treat him like a common slave? And why did he let him? He knew that Frieza could probably kill him in an instant, but would he? ::Of course, baka, why wouldn't he.:: Vegeta frowned and for the first time in many years he thought of his home.  
Vejiitasei was so different from the world he lived in now. Everything had been much simpler back home. He wondered what he would be doing at this very moment had his home world not been destroyed. Even if he had to sit and listen to diplomats talk until he was bored to tears, it would be better than this. :: I just wish I could go to a planet that Frieza doesn't know about, then I wouldn't have to be bothered. But how many planets are still free and untouched by Frieza? :: he knew he was still too young to even come close to becoming a super saiyan, but at least he was at the age when Saiyans were considered adults, old enough to do as they please as long as it did not conflict with the King's desires.  
He sighed and continued to train, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of home and the swift ache in his chest that accompanied them.   
  
"Did you do as I asked?"  
"Yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon said with a small smile. "He is very angry. I expect him to go far."  
"If he does end up facing you, you must fight tooth and nail. But killing him is not an option and neither is transforming. Those are the rules."  
"Yes my lord." Frieza nodded in satisfaction.  
"He will be the only Saiyan entering the competition. I want only the strongest men under my command."  
"This is a good way to do it." Zarbon replied.  
"Yes. And it creates an amusing diversion for my father and brother." Zarbon gaped. He'd heard of Frieza's father and brother but had never actually seen them.  
"They are coming to watch?" he said. Frieza nodded.   
"Yes, now go. Your first match is about to begin."  
  
Vegeta didn't really like the rules of the competition for the sole face that killing was not allowed. He wondered why. Frieza was not the kind to show mercy on a weaker opponent. Why did he expect his men to? It made no sense to him. He didn't mind at all not being able to transform. He didn't need to as far as he was concerned. And the fact that no ki was allowed didn't really bother him either. He liked hand-to hand combat. It was thrilling to him, much more than seeing a huge ki sphere decimate an opponent. It seemed to him that the better fighter was one who could pummel the other. Ki was useful and very effective, but sometimes it wasn't as fun as punching someone in the face until their skull crushed. Brute strength impressed him at times but he also knew that brute strength alone was worthless at times. But for now, it would be just enough. He smirked at the thought and walked out into the bright sunlight.   
The roar from the crowd was deafening. He hoped that it wouldn't affect his fighting. He relied on his hearing as much as his eyesight and sense of smell. His opponent stood on the opposite end of the arena. A tall red-skinned fellow with long, pointed ears, a long mane of black hair, and a thick tail, much like Frieza's.  
"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans versus Jadda of the Kiizan. BEGIN!!" The match began and Vegeta and his opponent charged each other. His opponent ducked low and his tail whipped through the air. Vegeta back-flipped and swung his leg, his heel connecting with the demon's face. Jadda flipped back and landed on his feet charging again. Vegeta dodged each punch with ease. Jadda snarled and lashed out with his tail again. Vegeta caught it and held it in a death grip. Realizing the dangerous position he was in Jadda swung his tail again, hoping to pull Vegeta with it. But the prince did not move. He did not anticipate the sayian's weight would be much greater for someone his size. Vegeta pulled his knee to his chest and lashed out, his foot striking Jadda's back. Jadda flew forward and landed in a heap howling in pain. Vegeta dropped the thrashing tail to the arena floor and charged it's former owner. He leapt in the air and landed, his feet crushing Jadda's shoulders, pinning him down before he could get up. He then delivered dozens of rapid punches, his arms a blur. He stopped after a moment and surveyed his handiwork. Jadda would probably die as a result from the wounds if he wasn't put in a regeneration tank immediately. His ribs were nearly all shattered, and his face was a bloody mess. Vegeta grinned and turned away, stalking to the center of the ring.  
"The winner.. Prince Vegeta!"  
  
"What exactly did you say to him?" Frieza asked Zarbon after his match.   
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't change chapter 5 at all, but I added a bit to this particular chapter. And thanks so much for all the great reviews of my soliloquy!   



	8. What Do You Do With a Drunken Saiyan?

The Price of Power 7  
By: Kichi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters used in this story. Duh.  
  
Radditz stared glumly into his glass of Tarbean ale. He wanted to join the competition, but he and Nappa had been excluded. Nappa sat next to him at the bar and downed his own glass before ordering another.   
"Thish ishn't fair!" Nappa slurred. Radditz smirked. The commander had had about twenty mugs of the ale and was getting a little tipsy. Radditz enjoyed it when Nappa was drunk, it was always amusing.   
"I know." He replied. "I want to fight too, but we aren't allowed. Prince Vegeta's ki is higher then ours, and I don't even qualify to enter." He snapped in disgust. His ki had reached its peak for the time being. It wasn't shooting up in rapid bursts like it used to. Now the raise was steadier. Nappa checked his ki after getting out of the tank and it had gone up to 1500. It was better than nothing, still he wanted it higher. ::Maybe I should let Frieza beat me up more often.:: he mused.  
"Well I do!" Nappa snapped in anger, his small eyes flashing. He was about to stand when he felt Radditz's hand on his arm.  
"Don't." he warned. "You know you'll just get in trouble. And believe me, it's not worth it." He grimaced remembering the pain of his ribs snapping. Nappa growled and plopped back on his stool. He ordered another drink after polishing his off. He glanced at Radditz's drink. It wasn't even half empty.  
"Drink!" he bellowed. "At leasht itsh sometin' to do." Radditz gave him a lop-sided grin. And chugged his ale. "Refill his glass!" he commanded. The bartender frowned and complied. He was wary of drunk Saiyans. They always ended starting a bar-room brawl and he didn't want his establishment to be destroyed. There was too much money to be made during the tournament. He sighed and refilled Nappa's glass.  
  
Vegeta's second match had just begun. He stalked his opponent with a confident smirk playing on his lips. His adversary was a man from a race called Kudikans. His name was Shirra. He was short and stocky and Vegeta grinned, his opponent seemed to be moving very slow and he could detect no muscle mass. But Shirra's physical form bothered him. ::He must be hiding something.:: suddenly long, thin tentacles wrapped around Vegeta's arms, waist and throat. He gasped in shock, he hadn't even seen them coming. Before he could tear out of their grasp, thousands of tiny thorns rammed into his flesh, injecting a deadly venom. He screamed in agony as the paralyzing fluid numbed his skin. The pudgy creature chuckled, his beady eyes flashing. The tentacles recoiled and Vegeta slumped to his knees. Through a haze of pain Vegeta could see the creature trotting towards him. With every nerve screaming in protest, his staggered to his feet and caught the creature around the neck just before its stubby arms reached him.  
"Y-you dare.." he coughed. He squeezed with all his strength, but when the creatures neck should have snapped, his fingers merely tore into the flesh. The Kudikan grunted and slammed his knee into Vegeta's midsection. Vegeta felt the effects of the venom starting to ebb. It was much weaker then the venom he'd encountered on Peliger. The only side effect that still lingered was that he felt incredibly weak. But he was still strong enough to defeat Shirra. He released Shiira and quickly delivered a sharp kick to his midsection. Shirra screeched and fell on his back. Vegeta leapt on the prone body and backhanded him several times before releasing him and stepping back. Shirra moaned and tried to stand. The referee began counting. He reached ten and Shirra was still unable to stand. Vegeta would have smiled but his heart had suddenly begun pounding in his ears. He tried taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate but it wasn't working and then he was hyperventilating.   
"What is wrong with that boy?" Frieza asked King Cold as the announcer declared Vegeta the winner.   
"Mmm. He does look rather sickly. Quite unbecoming I should say."  
"The Kudikan's tentacles are filled with a deadly poison." Cooler murmured in a bored tone.  
"But Saiyans are not affected by poisons." Frieza said. Cooler snorted in derision.  
"True, O my brother. But their venom grows stronger once it enters the blood stream. It is truly a deadly killer." Frieza scowled. He was not about to let the brat prince die after all the effort he'd put into his training. He surged to his feet as Vegeta collapsed on the ground and quickly went into convulsions.   
"Hmph! By now the boy should be immune to all poisons." He growled. He flew down to the arena. "Guards!" he bellowed. Several ran forward at once. "Put this Saiyan in a regeneration tank immediately! If he dies, you shall all pay!" they each grimaced in fear, hauled Vegeta up by the arms and legs and took off. "Hmph!" he snarled. "How did that fat thing get in the tournament anyway?" he kicked the fat creature as it struggled to its feet. With a shriek it sailed out of the arena.  
  
Vegeta knelt at the bottom of the tank, his mind lost in darkness. He'd only been inside for two hours when the technician announced that he was ready to be removed. Vegeta opened his eyes as the tank drained, trying to recall the dream he'd just had, but his mind was so full of half-remembered images that were impossible to relate to one another, so he gave up and stepped out of the tank.  
"What the hell happened?!" he snarled as he stepped out. The technician, a fat, lizard-like man cowered back.  
"You won, but you were poisoned by you opponent's first attack." Vegeta frowned but as long as he won, what did he care?  
"Good." He snapped as he tugged his body suit on. "When is my next match?" he demanded. The technician shrugged and Vegeta snarled. "Useless bastard.." he growled as he charged out towards the arena minus his armor, gloves, and boots.   
  
Radditz and Nappa sat in the stands, drunk and belligerent. Jeece of the Ginyuu force was fighting against Arol who was of the same race as Dodoria. Jeece did a little pose as the match began.  
"WAAHAHAHA!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT STUPID POSE JEECE?" Radditz jeered. "IN DANCE CLASS? MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE A DANCER INSTEAD OF A FIGHTER!!" Nappa and Radditz howled with laughter. Jeece grimaced and Arol landed a punch that sent him flying. He climbed to his feet with a snarl and flew at Arol, screaming in rage. He kicked Arol in the face several times, his leg snapping back and forth. Arol shrieked and caught Jeece by the ankle and swung him around, tossing him into the stands. Jeece landed right in front of Radditz and Nappa.  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nappa howled. Radditz grinned as Jeece pushed himself up.  
"So, are you gonna consider those dance classes?" he snickered. Jeece's orange face turned bright red.  
"Shut your mouth's you bastards!!" he screamed and shot several ki-blasts. When the smoke cleared, Radditz and Nappa hovered above a huge hole where their seats had been. The announcer immediately disqualified Jeece and declared Arol the winner. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeece shrieked. He charged Radditz and Nappa. "You stupid monkeys made me lose!!" he cried. Radditz laughed as he dodged Jeece's wild swings.  
"You would have lost anyway you big sissy!" Radditz mocked.  
"Yeah, if you wouldn't spend so much time practicing your lame-ass poses, maybe you wouldn't have lost. Ha ha ha!" Nappa taunted. Jeece was kicking and punching air. Each blow missed its mark by a mile. He was too enraged to think straight. Radditz and Nappa suddenly choked back their laughter and Jeece turned to see what had shaken them.  
"Jeece. I'm very disappointed in you." Frieza snarled. Jeece paled and fell to his knees.   
"Forgive me Lord Frieza! It wasn't my fault! It was these two! They made me lose!" He cried. Frieza snorted in disgust.  
"It is your own fault for allowing yourself to be goaded into fighting. You should know better. As for these two, I'll deal with them myself. After I deal with you." Jeece swallowed the lump in his throat, Radditz and Nappa tried to fade into the background.  
"Not again." Radditz groaned. Nappa grimaced. Frieza grabbed Jeece by the neck and punched him in the stomach until blood shot out of Jeece's mouth. He tossed him aside.   
"Your turn." He fazed in front of Radditz and buried his fist in Radditz's abdomen. Radditz choked in pain and slumped to his knees. Then Frieza booted him in the chin. He then grabbed Nappa by the arm and broke it over his shoulder. Nappa shrieked in pain. Frieza spun around and back-handed Nappa across the face, sending him flying.   
Vegeta watched the whole episode from the bottom of the stands. His face was spread in a wide grin, but as soon as Frieza appeared his smirk faded to a scowl. ::Frieza enjoys his punishment too much!:: he thought. He gritted his teeth. ::I must become a Super Saiyan! It is the only way to defeat that monster!::   
  
Vegeta's next match would be a decisive one for him. If he won this match and if Zarbon won his, they would face each other! He'd been waiting to destroy the green alien since he- it had come into the training hall to insult him. He faced Akuza. A member of the house of Tahamk of the planet Dkkain. Akuza was the royal princess of Tahamk and the sole heir to the throne. So why was she fighting in this tournament? Vegeta mused. She was either suicidal of extremely deadly.   
The match began and Vegeta slowly walked towards the young woman, a strange smile on his face. She eyed him warily. Her eyes were large pools of black and her skin was a faint shade of pink. Her hair was deep crimson and nearly swept the ground, even in a high pony tail. In the center of her forehead was a strange tear-shaped adornment. He couldn't tell if it was part of her flesh of a jewel for decoration. He was shaken from his thoughts from a high-pitched scream and the girl charged towards him in a fury. He chuckled and neatly jumped over her. ::Feh, this is a waste of my time.:: he suddenly felt a sharp kick in his back. ::Ow, that bitch!:: he snarled, turned, and belted her across the face sending her flying.   
"Nu daka ka saa!" she snarled and leapt on him, savagely tearing with her claws.   
"ARRRGH!" Vegeta howled and kicked her off. He felt blood running down his face. He leapt to his feet just to see the air in front of her shift and morphe. An invisible force suddenly slammed into his chest. His heart clenched and he screamed, falling to his knees. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. Akuza laughed, a strange echoing sound. He growled as she drew closer, preparing to deliver the final blow. Ignoring the pain in his chest Vegeta circled around her until they were back-to-back. He slipped his arms through his and wrenched the bones out of their sockets. Her piercing scream rang through his head, but he did not care. She could not fight without the use of her arms. Could she?  
He turned and sighed. She had staggered to her feet, her arms dangling by her side. Another wave of whatever type of attack she was using shot at him, but he dodged it. Akuza gritted her teeth and howled in fury. The air around her seemed to shift suddenly, but before she could release it Vegeta charged forward and punched her repeatedly in the face and stomach. Akuza crumpled to the arena floor with a look of shock plastered on her face. Vegeta threw his head back and laughed as the referee counted to ten.  
"The winner.. Prince Vegeta!!"  
  
Well, I haven't really changed that much so far but other chapters may have to be totally re-written. If anyone would like to contact me directly with questions, comments, or whatever floats your boat, my e-mail address is Gattakka700@AOL.com.  
Later!   



	9. Vegeta vs. Zarbon!

The Price of Power 8  
By: Kichi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I wish I did. Don't we all.  
Authors note: To Marau-chan. How can I e-mail you if you left no e-mail address? Review this and leave me one.   
  
********  
Vegeta sighed. He had to wait twelve hours to fight Zarbon. Apparently the green freak had won his match and now he had to wait. He'd done everything he could think of. He'd eaten until he thought he was going to throw up. He'd trained for a few hours, but he was feeling tired, something he very rarely felt.   
"I guess I could sleep." He muttered and made his way to his quarters. He flopped down on the hard mattress and sighed. He kicked off his boots, peeled his gloves and armor off and rolled onto his back, stretching with a groan. He tossed around for a bit, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep, but it was difficult. And when he finally lay sprawled and sweating, he tore off the remainder of his clothing and lay naked. The cool air against his skin was comfort enough, and he quickly fell asleep.  
  
The unpleasant smell of damp air and mold filled his nostrils. Vegeta gasped as he tried to see in the heavy blackness. But it was as if he'd been struck blind. With short, shuffling steps he made his way to the nearest surface, his fingers twitching as they grasped upon rough stone. The sound of his breathing and heartbeat thundered in his ears. He forced himself to stop and calm down. He stood there, holding onto the wall until his breathing had slowed enough for him to hear.   
It was then that he heard faint shuffling and snorting. He tried to focus on it but an icy breath of wind seeped through the cave (at least, he thought it was a cave) and his teeth began to chatter and the sounds were shoved into the back ground. He clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering, and then he heard the sounds again. The snorting and the shuffling, only it was louder now. Icy fear filled Vegeta's veins and he didn't know why. He didn't even know what was coming, how could he be afraid? He grew angry and blindly stepped forward into nothingness.   
Instantly he was thrown to the ground and a roar of fury made his ears ring. He gasped and tried to gather energy to blast the creature to hell, but nothing happened! it was as if his powers had never existed. Huge, furry claws swiped at him and before he could react a huge, hairy demon with glowing white eyes, a long muzzle with pointed ears, a bushy tail, four legs and razor sharp claws leapt on him. He felt a burning pain in his abdomen and looked down to see his flesh torn and bloody. The claws had torn through his armor! He gasped in horror as the demon bore down, snapping its jaws. He pushed his hands into its throat, desperately trying to keep it away. He felt it's hot breath, the stench of death flowing from the jagged maw, making him want to vomit instantly. He turned his face away for a moment before lashing out with all his strength. With a hoarse cry he leapt to his feet, the demon suddenly nowhere in sight. He ran through the darkness, more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. He only made it a few steps before he was tackled again.   
This time the creature was slime over a hard shell. Stick-thin appendages poked and prodded him. Two huge limbs held him in place on either side, and two huge eyes peered into his own. Vegeta didn't even think, he could only react. He kicked the beast as hard as he could and it flipped onto its back, the many small legs flailing wildly. He climbed to his feet and burst into a dead run... Only to run into the hairy demon again. It roared and attacked. Vegeta tried to dodge, but for some reason, his arms and legs suddenly felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each. The demon lunged at him and Vegeta screamed as the fangs sank into his throat.   
  
He awoke with a gasp, his body covered in sweat. He'd never had such a dream in his life as far as he remembered. He tried to calm his wildly beating heart. He had never known such fear. He looked at the time piece on the far wall and groaned when he saw there was still six hours left before his match with Zarbon.   
He climbed out of bed and walked around his room, peering out a small window he studied the stars and planets that floated in the cold space. He slumped to his knees and buried his face in the crook of his arm, his elbows resting on the window sill.   
Back on Vejiitasei he'd never had such vivid dreams, and they were never so tortured. He'd always dreamt of weird, stupid things, but nothing that ever upset him. He sighed deeply and wondered what the dreams meant. He had never even thought about such a thing before, but now it was all he could think about. He had heard once that dreams were symbolic manifestations of reality, but there had been two monsters not one. And he only knew one monster... Frieza. So what could the other possible represent? He stood and began to pace his room, his feet dragging with each step. He yawned and stretched, he was very tired, but he couldn't even think about sleeping until he figured the dream out. It was as if a small part of his brain was urging the other half to unlock the mystery; he was almost positive that if he did, he would feel better and finally be able to sleep without dreaming.  
So who could it be? Who had vexed him enough to worm their way into his dreams? Zarbon? No, it didn't seem right. The green alien did infuriate him, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. He wondered briefly if he was worried about losing his match to Zarbon, but shook his head with a snort. He went through his mind and tried to think of everyone who had ever pissed him off and deserved to die.   
Kuui was not even worth thinking about during the day, much less at night. Dodoria was nothing but a fat, pink ball of shit. He didn't want to kill Nappa or Radditz, something about being the only Saiyan in the universe didn't quite appeal to him and then it suddenly clicked.  
He sat down on the edge of his bed, his face a mask of confusion. Was that it? He had always told himself that he didn't care about Vejiitasei, he didn't care if his father was gone along with every other saiyan except himself, Nappa and Radditz. It seemed just his luck that there were no saiyan females left, when the three of them died, that would be it. The greatest warrior race in the universe...gone.. forever. He sighed again, not liking what he was thinking. He felt an ache in his chest but wasn't really surprised when he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. He cursed himself for being weak, but it sounded hollow. He sat their, tears rolling down his smooth cheeks, his expression blank. He didn't even attempt to reach up and wipe them away. He shook his head and lay down; he grabbed his blanket and curled up, shivering with the knowledge that he was alone. With a sigh, he rolled over, closed his eyes and hoped that he would not dream when he fell asleep again.  
  
Zarbon sat in his room, an hour before the match. He couldn't believe the 'brat prince' had actually made it to Zarbon. He could just see Frieza's wicked smile. Now he had to defeat the boy whose ki had been shooting up after every match since the tournament had begun. Frieza wanted Zarbon to win for the sole purpose of teaching Vegeta another 'lesson'. No matter how good you are, there is always someone better. He smirked. He would show the arrogant prince that it would be the truest thing he'd ever learn.  
  
*************  
  
Vegeta could hardly contain himself. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he waited for the match to begin. Finally he would be able to get back at Zarbon for all the insults and tail-grabbing. He remembered their last confrontation, and his blood began to boil as he recalled the snide remarks and soft, pitying laughter. ::How dare he pity me! I'll tear him apart!!:: He sneered as Zarbon made his way onto the platform, and shook his head in disgust as he politely bowed to the crowd.  
  
"This should be a good match." Cooler said without the slightest hint of interest in his tone. Frieza snorted.  
"Zarbon will win. If he fails, he will pay dearly." Cooler smirked at his brother before turning his attention to the fight.  
  
The official raised his hand.  
"Begin combat!" he cried. Zarbon darted forward, swinging his fist. Vegeta disappeared and kicked back, the blow catching Zarbon just below the ribs. He landed on his hands and pushed with all his strength, flipping in the air and landing on his feet.  
"Very nice, monkey boy." He smiled brushing his hair out of his face. He grinned as Vegeta bristled, his tail fluffed out and lashing and his hair spiking out more wildly than usual. Vegeta leapt forward, kicking and punching, growling in fury as Zarbon blocked every blow. They bounced away from each other and Vegeta forced himself to calm down. ::You not going to win if you allow him to bait you..:: he sternly told himself. Zarbon noticed his internal struggle and laughed inwardly. "What's the matter BOY? In over your head?" Zarbon taunted. Vegeta merely smiled. Zarbon growled. The brat was supposed to get angry, not smile. Vegeta launched himself forward and began another barrage of attacks. Zarbon roared as Vegeta's punches were coming in too fast to block. Several broke through his defense and he staggered back, blood running down his chin from his split lip. He gingerly brought a hand up to his tender lip as Vegeta grinned wildly. "You little bastard!" he hissed and charged. He feinted a high right and as Vegeta ducked he quickly brought his knee up, slamming into Vegeta's midsection. Vegeta grunted and wrapped his arms around Zarbon's thigh and quickly spun and released the green alien who flew several dozen yards, almost crashing into the stands. Zarbon snarled and charged, sending several kicks in Vegeta's direction. He dodged them all and his fist slammed into Zarbon's jaw again. Zarbon fell back and as he did he felt the first glimmer of fear. ::If Vegetable boy wins.. I'm done for:: he thought frantically. With renewed fury he attacked, his fear giving him extra speed and within minutes he had managed to hit Vegeta several times. Many of the attacks struck Vegeta in the chest, he groaned, finding one of his ribs broken. It hurt to breathe, but he ignored the pain and attacked with ferocity.   
Zarbon saw Vegeta race forward and suddenly felt two fists slam into his back. He flew forward with a cry, but managed to stop and spin just as Vegeta was closing in for another assault. He quickly spun, his foot catching Vegeta's jaw, spinning him around. Vegeta landed on his hands and feet and pushed himself into the air. He flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, growling low in his throat. Zarbon got in his own defensive stance and for a moment they just stood there, eyeing each other, trying to find a weakness.   
Zarbon's face had turned slightly purple and his eye was swelling shut. A definite advantage for Vegeta. But Vegeta was running out of energy and he could feel his broken ribs grinding together. His breath came in short gasps to keep the pain in his chest to a minimal. Vegeta knew he had to attack soon, he raced forward and aimed a kick at Zarbon's face Zarbon caught him by the ankle and pulled with all his strength. Vegeta crashed to the ground, the air rushing from his lungs. ::Idiot!:: he cursed himself, and rolled away from Zarbon's fist as it slammed into the space he'd previously occupied. Zarbon grunted as Vegeta kicked his legs out from underneath him and for a few moments they wrestled on the ground, kicking, punching, and head-butting.   
Zarbon rolled on top and brought his hand down to strike Vegeta. Vegeta saw the hand coming and caught it in his own, his leg coming up and kicking. Zarbon's head snapped back and forth as Vegeta's foot repeatedly stuck his chin. The crowd was roaring. Zarbon suddenly screamed in rage.  
"You win not defeat me, you little bastard!!" he cried and grabbed Vegeta's tail, his long nails sinking into the flesh. Vegeta's eyes widened at the unexpected pain. His mouth opened to let loose a piercing scream. He thought his tail would be desensitized by now, but apparently it wasn't. He felt the familiar numbness shoot up his spine, followed by the agonizing pain. He writhed in the dirt, his screams dying to pain-filled whimpers. A referee ran forward.  
"Let the tail go!" he yelled. Zarbon grinned and gave it another squeeze, earning another cry from Vegeta, before letting go. Vegeta felt the sensation cease. He groaned and staggered to his feet only to feel a pair of fingers jab him in the neck. His knees buckled and he collapsed, darkness overwhelming him.  
  
From his seat in the front row, Frieza scowled.  
  
  
To be continued.... Please review! I added a whole page to this! I know that's not much, but it's a good addition, at least I think so! ^.^  



	10. Frieza's Wrath

The Price of Power 9  
By: Kichi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (sigh) especially Vegeta.  
  
"THAT FUCKING BASTARD CHEATED!!!!!!" Prince Vegeta bellowed in rage. He'd jolted awake a few minutes after the match and lurched to his feet, screaming curses and swearing vengeance. He took off in a dead run as soon as he spotted the green alien near Frieza.   
"The way you ended that match was not to my satisfaction, Zarbon." Zarbon was about to reply when he noticed Frieza's gaze switch to something just behind him. He quickly jerked his head back only to have it come in contact with a foot. He crashed into the seat that had been occupied by Frieza a half-second ago, groaning as he slammed into the cold stone. He shook his head a bit and leapt to his feet.  
"Zarbon! Vegeta!" Frieza snapped. "Stop!!" Zarbon stiffened as he was about to leap into the air, but Vegeta in his fury, heard nothing. Frieza growled and sprung into the air, quickly punching Vegeta in the stomach. "You dare to disobey me?" he hissed as Vegeta groaned, slumping forward. The only thing that kept him in the air was Frieza's fist in his gut. "I will deal with you later." Frieza whispered, tossing the prince to the ground.   
Zarbon watched uneasily. He knew he was to be "dealt with" next. He glanced at Vegeta who was hacking up blood on the arena floor, then gazed into Frieza's expressionless façade. An icy fear gripped him, why was Frieza angry with him? He'd won the fight just like Frieza had told him to. And so what if he grabbed Vegeta's tail? The boy was supposed to be desensitized already.. unless it was an impossible task.   
"My Lord!" Zarbon pleaded. "I thought Vegeta's tail would be desensitized by now! I just wanted to distract him!" Frieza's icy eyes narrowed.  
"Lies." Frieza hissed. "That is not what I saw. You acted like a weak coward. I will tolerate neither of those traits in my men." Before Zarbon could utter a protest, Frieza back-handed him and sent him flying.   
Vegeta groaned and staggered to his feet. Before he could reach his full height, Zarbon flew into him. They crashed to the ground and Vegeta, once again, sank into darkness.  
  
Vegeta lay, curled on the small, hard mattress in his quarters. His face was drawn in harsh lines of pain. His entire body throbbed in agony, Frieza's "lesson" had been harsh indeed. He'd beaten the young saiyan to the brink of unconsciousness, and then waited until Vegeta regained his senses only to beat him again. Vegeta bit his lip as the pain increased, his head was aching, his left eye was swollen shut, and his shoulder was dislocated. Frieza had made it clear that anyone giving Vegeta and Zarbon medical attention would die instantly. Vegeta could care less what happened to Zarbon, he hoped the green alien would die as painfully as possible. His back and abdomen were on fire from Frieza's fists and even his poor tail was writhing in agony, almost bald in a few places from being yanked by Frieza.   
As far as Frieza was concerned, if Vegeta survived, he would become truly strong. He hoped to desensitize his tail as well, as Zarbon had obviously failed. He wanted to just yank the damn thing off altogether, then he wouldn't have to listen to Vegeta's piercing screams when it was grabbed.  
And as far as Vegeta was concerned, this was one of the worst moments of his life. He couldn't sleep, the pain was too intense as were the thoughts that raced through his fevered mind. For the first time in his life he thought that death would be preferable to this existence. He shuddered at the thought, his stomach turning, and without warning he felt his mouth water uncontrollably. He crawled to the bathroom and began to gag as soon as he spotted the toilet. Drool ran down his chin and he rested his sweating forehead against the cold rim. His body jerked in spasms as he tried to expel whatever soured his stomach, but nothing but rivers of bloody saliva came out. He sobbed in agony and bit his lip, trying to hold his cries in. Frieza's taunting words echoed throughout his head. ::Pathetic...weak.. worthless..:: Vegeta felt hot tears trying to force their way out, but he stubbornly refused to let them go. He knew that there was no one there to hear him if he did cry, but he refused to give in. He couldn't bear to prove that Frieza was right, that he was weak. A strange pain filled his heart and he felt a lump in his throat that was making breathing difficult. :: Just don't think about it...:: a voice in his mind snapped. ::Think of something else, anything else but this...::  
He clutched the toilet, trying to pull himself to his feet, but his legs refused to move. Despair clenched his heart and he felt himself losing the battle with his pride. Tears spilled down his smooth cheeks and he bit his lip again to hold back his cries, tasting blood as his teeth re-opened his split lip. He collapsed on the cold tiled floor, his body shaking with silent sobs. Everything he'd been raised to believe felt like a lie. The fact that he was a prince meant nothing to anyone, his power was constantly challenged and when he was put to the test, he was crushed.   
The only thing that gave him a flicker of hope was his saiyan strength, which seemed to be growing daily. And then everything clicked. ::Power.. it's all I have, all I need, nothing else matters. My only goal is to grow stronger. To be the strongest warrior in the universe! I am the strongest saiyan in the universe yet it his nothing compared to Frieza! Nothing at all!! The only way I can destroy that bastard is to become a super saiyan! Then nothing will be out of my reach!:: his cries died to a soft, hoarse chuckle.   
"I will destroy you Frieza, it is only a matter of time.."  
Vegeta sank into unconsciousness and remained in dreams for a full day. When he woke next, he felt much stronger then he'd been during the match with Zarbon. He decided to test his strength.  
  
Nappa flew into the far wall with a grunt. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Vegeta frowned, ::That was too easy. I have to fight someone stronger..:: he left the training hall.   
  
Vegeta scanned the mess hall with his scouter. There were a few people with a ki high above his and some whose were just a few hundred above. At least he thought they were a hundred or so above him. He hadn't gone all-out on Nappa so he didn't know what his ki really measured at. He marched up to a tall, orange fellow and kicked his chair out from under him. The man growled in rage as his lunch toppled down on him. The mess hall was suddenly filled with laughter. Vegeta himself tried to stifle his laughter, but he was failing miserably.  
"You little bastard!" the orange alien shrieked. He leapt to his feet and threw a punch at Vegeta only to have it caught in the saiyan's small hand. He strained to pull his hand free but couldn't budge it an inch. Vegeta didn't say a word, he merely swept the alien's legs out from under him and began to drag him out the door. A few soldiers leapt to their feet, one advanced, his long, black hair trailing behind him.   
"Where do you think your taking Ido?" he said as he fazed in front of Vegeta.  
"I want to fight him. I want to fight you too." Ido jumped to his feet and again tried to pry himself from Vegeta's iron grip.  
"Let go brat!" Ido yelled. "Bijan! Help me out!" he yelled to the alien with black hair. Vegeta turned and frowned.  
"Perhaps my scouter is broken. You will be no challenge." He flung Ido away with a quick flick of his wrist. Bijan gaped in silence. "You however," Vegeta turned his gaze to Bijan, "Are stronger. You will fight me." Bijan frowned. He had no problem with that proposal, but he had the sinking feeling that the match wouldn't end how he hoped.  
"Very well, Saiyan." He spat and followed Vegeta to the training hall.  
  
Bijan hissed. The scouter had to be wrong! The boy before him was not even an adult by any race's standard, except perhaps his own. In the first minute of the fight Bijan realized that he had no hope of winning. The Saiyan was far too strong, and he was using every ounce of his brute strength to pummel Bijan into the far wall. He couldn't even raise himself. In a moment of pure panic, thousands of tiny needles shot out of Bijan's flesh and sank into Vegeta's.   
Vegeta gasped as he saw the tiny missiles and quickly recoiled. But a few managed to hit him, but he ignored the pain. His ki flared, shoving Bijan to the ground. He then grabbed Bijan by the throat and tore out the creature's windpipe, ignoring the gurgling croaks the alien made as it died. Vegeta snarled, plopped down on the ground, and began to remove the tiny needles from his flesh.   
  
A few hours later Frieza summoned Vegeta. He'd heard about the prince's latest exploit and sighed. Punishment seemed ineffective, so Frieza was going to take a different approach. Vegeta stormed in and Frieza smirked as the saiyan drew near.  
"Why Vegeta, is something the matter?" Vegeta scowled, his face was pink and flushed. He did not speak, but merely shook his head. "Well then," he said, coldly smiling. "I'm sending you on a purging mission tomorrow morning. Be ready at 0600." Vegeta nodded mutely. And Frieza scowled. What was that saiyan up to? Why wasn't he talking? The pale alien didn't like the way the saiyan prince was acting. He abruptly turned but remained silent. Vegeta assumed he had nothing more to say, and turned, stalking out the door.   
He would never tell anyone in a million years, but the reason he'd said nothing to Frieza was because he couldn't. Apparently he was having some sort of allergic reaction to the venom on Bijan's needles. Why else would his tongue be swollen? He hadn't bit it or anything. He headed to his rooms feeling suddenly exhausted. By the time he got there he was panting in exertion. It took all his strength to make it to his bed before passing into oblivion.   
  
The next day Vegeta jumped into his pod and took off. His destination was all ready programmed into the pod's computer. Vegeta didn't find it odd that he was going alone, he figured either the natives were pathetically weak, or brutally strong. If they were the latter, he could only assume that Frieza wanted him to fail his mission and be killed. He felt uneasy as the stasis mechanism kicked on. Something was not right, and he would not find out until it was too late...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry this took so damn long but I haven't been able to get on because I somehow deleted the application for my modem! I only added a sentence or two to this chapter but I believe that I am going to have to totally re-write the next few chapters cause they SUCK!! So please be patient.  
  
If you don't feel like reviewing but still have questions or comments, e-mail me at Gattakka700@aol.com. ^.^ Later!!  
  



	11. Holiday on Dargo

The Price of Power 10  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akira Toriyama created Goku, Vegeta, and every character in this fic. (Except for the aliens I've made up, but they don't count)  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review, I like reviews. KYAHAHAH!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to a rush of steam. It was dark outside the little window on his pod door. The door opened with a soft hiss and he stepped outside. The air smelled fragrant and inviting, he took a step and shot up in the air dozens of feet. He gaped in wonder, the gravity was almost non-existent. With an innocent smile he had not used since early childhood he leapt into the air again, almost shooting through the atmosphere. He came down with an exuberant laugh; something about the air tickled him as if it was filled with an explosion of feathers. He landed again and bounced up at the impact, high over the treetops.   
He landed once again and bounced toward a thick grove of ancient-looking trees. The sights of the massive trees reminded him of Peliger. But where Peliger's trees were amazingly tall, this planet's trees were massive in girth. Vegeta frowned. He knew his mission, but for a moment all he wanted to do was forget it all and have some fun. (The fun that doesn't include killing large populations of living beings). He was only seventeen though (that being about 30 in human years I suppose), and he was still young enough by his race's standards to have the luxury of acting like a fool every once in a great while. He leapt on the tree and began to scale the rough bark, his tail coiling around tree limbs. He felt a little silly, but what did it matter? As far as he could tell, no one was around. His scouter hadn't picked up any life forms yet, and he was wary of flying as he imagined himself shooting out of the upper atmosphere. He stopped as he reached a massive branch and sat down, a sudden though occurred to him. Maybe this was how Frieza planned to get rid of him? ::Does he think I'm stupid?:: Vegeta wondered briefly. He shrugged and settled himself in a semi-comfortable spot on the branch and pushed the button on his scouter. Instantly thousands of chi's registered, each around 1000 and up.  
He grinned as he realized he was going to have some fun after all. He jumped down from the branch and shot into the air again, almost flying into another tree. As he landed, he decided that walking might be a wise course of action.   
  
"I can't believe Frieza did that!" Nappa growled. Radditz nodded, his own countenance twisted in a frown. "Who knows what's down there?"  
"We can easily find out what lives down there." Radditz replied. Like his father before him, Radditz often thought things out before reacting, a trait seldom seen in a saiyan. He motioned for Nappa to follow and he made his way to the main deck. He knew only Frieza and his cronies were allowed up there, but it was their duty to guard the prince, even if the matter had been taken out of their hands.   
Radditz entered the main deck and walked over to a console.   
"Kishiro!" Radditz cried, recognizing the girl at the console. "I haven't seen you in months!" The girl turned and gave a high-pitched squeal, beaming up at Radditz. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "Ow." Radditz mumbled when she released him, wringing his hand. Her skin was a deep pink and her hair was flame red. Her eyes were as gold as the sun. Her race was plentiful on Frieza's ship, their strength was quite impressive, but their speed had much to be desired, and they could not generate ki for some unfathomable reason.   
"How are you Radditz? I've missed you! Who's your friend?" she chirped. Radditz rolled his eyes.  
"This is my commander, Nappa. We've come to ask you a favor." She nodded. "We need you to find Prince Vegeta's ki signature and tell us how strong the planet's natives are." She nodded again and her fingers flew over the keypad. Radditz peered at the images on her screen. He couldn't read the strange symbols to save his life.  
"He is on a planet called Dargo. It's a class M planet and the natives are.. Oh my." Radditz frowned, staring at the screen.  
"What?" Nappa snapped.   
"1000 is the lowest ki registering. He may need some help." She frowned.  
"Humph!" Nappa snorted. "He will not need any help. He is the strongest Saiyan alive. What is the highest ki on the planet?" Kishiro pressed a few buttons and gritted her teeth.   
"What is Prince Vegeta's ki at?" she asked.  
"Last time it was checked he was at 16,000." Radditz replied.  
"Uh oh." Kishiro sighed.  
"What? What's 'Uh oh'?" Nappa snapped, his patience wearing thin.  
"There are a great deal of power levels at 20 to 30,000. He'll be killed." She sighed. "Why would Frieza send him to such a place?"  
"Why indeed?" he scowled.   
"I'm going there!" Nappa barked and grabbed Radditz by the arm.  
  
"Radditzu?" Kishiro called. Radditz halted mid-step at the use of his birth name. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes wide. She blushed and stared at her lap. "Are- are you busy tonight?" Radditz raised an eyebrow, he secretly hoped she was going to ask what he thought she was and shook his head. "Cause I was wondering if I could show you something later."  
"What?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited or nervous. Her gold eyes looked like the sun as she gazed at him, a small grin creeping onto her face.  
"It's a surprise. Will you meet me on deck three in two hours? My shift will be over then." Radditz tried his best not to grin like a fool and failed miserable.  
"Of course. I will be waiting." He turned and left, not noticing his tail was lashing in excitement.   
Kishiro watched his retreating figure, in particular, the thrashing tail. She giggled and returned to her work.  
He did realize, of course, that he should go and help his prince, but it could wait. Vegeta was a smart boy and his strength far surpassed Radditz's meager powers.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He'd been walking for what seemed like hours and still had seen no sign of life except for the occasional animal or bird. He was beginning to wonder why he'd been sent here. Frieza always had a reason for what he did, no matter how strange or pointless it seemed. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was enjoying himself. The planet was very beautiful. Tropical forests, strange animals, and the air were filled with the sounds of birds. It was oddly comforting to the prince who'd never had a use for such things. He was getting bored though, and knew only one way to remedy it. He powered up and sent a ki-ball flying into the forest. As soon as the smoke cleared, tiny shrieks of rage echoed through the destroyed foliage. Tiny, winged creatures flew out towards him. Vegeta's ki shield grew and threw the little imps to the ground. They were in the air in seconds, trying to penetrate his ki shield. He laughed at their futile attempts, but quieted as they gathered in a circle and whispered to each other. Vegeta couldn't hear them over the hum of the ki-shield, and even if he could, he doubted he would understand what they were saying.   
They began to chatter at him and he had to lower his ki considerably to hear them, keeping in mind the fact that they could attack any second. Their words were pure gibberish but they seemed to be beckoning him. He snarled; his tail thrashed behind him. The little aliens recoiled for a moment, gathering together again, whispering.  
Vegeta eyed them warily and then realized what he was doing. With a quick grin he vaporized the whole lot of creatures. They vanished with a shriek and left a glowing after-image. Vegeta frowned. He'd never seen that before, he wondered what the after-image came from. He briefly recalled one of his old teachers on Vejiitasei telling him about souls and the like. He'd told his father what he'd learned that day and he never saw the teacher again. At the time he didn't understand why his father had gotten rid of the teacher. He still wasn't quite sure, but now his father was dead, so he could ask someone what it was if he really wanted to know. But now that his would-be captors were dead, he wasn't quite sure what to do. So, he continued walking and hoped to find wherever they planned to take him.  
  
Lord Frieza sat in his chambers. An icy silence filled the room; he knew that sending Vegeta to Dargo had been merely a diversion. He knew Vegeta could easily take the planet. Last time he'd checked, the natives highest ki was 5000, a mere trifle for Vegeta. But he had sensed something brewing inside the Saiyan Prince, something he did not like. It was an intense rage that was about to explode into a maelstrom of fury and Frieza knew that if that happened, then end result would be Vegeta's death. So he did something he'd never done for a mere soldier before (regardless of how valuable said soldier was). He sent him to Dargo, hoping that when Vegeta returned he would be less agitated, more willing to cooperate. :: Perhaps I should have sent him to a planet with more challenging natives. :: Frieza ground his teeth. It angered him the lengths he went to satisfy the Saiyans. He was glad that only three remained, and he only had to keep one pacified. He pushed a button on his comm. screen. Zarbon blipped into view.  
"Zarbon. Send a recall to Vegeta. I am sending him to Arastas. Let him know. I want the planet purged as quickly as possible and send a crew to clean up Dargo."  
"Yes, sir." The screen went blank and Frieza growled. Why was it that he felt a need to keep the brat prince happy? It was true that he was one of the strongest members of his crew. Only the Ginyu Force and a few others had the ability to defeat him. Even the other two members of his species couldn't even hold a candle to him. The boy was only seventeen saiyan years and he was an efficient killing machine. Frieza scowled. It was true that he favored Vegeta and let him get away with many things that would have been instant death for anyone else, but the reason why he did was what plagued him at the moment. It couldn't be guilt for destroying his race and killing his father while the young prince was a mere floor away. Frieza hadn't felt an ounce of guilt for anything he'd ever done. He stood and began to pace, it always seemed to aid his thinking process.   
Why Vegeta... Why? He wondered. And then the answer slapped him in the face. He remembered the look on the prince's face when he'd been just a boy and Frieza had informed him that he would be coming to live on his ship. Under the mask of indifference he'd seen total devastation. And for some bizarre reason he felt a need to prove to him that it was for the best, and it was. He would never receive proper training on Vejiitasei. No one would be a challenge to him, he was the strongest being on the planet! Frieza's tail thumped in anger as he sat pondering.  
  
Radditz ran through the halls swearing angrily. After he'd talked to Kishiro, he went to eat and then he fell asleep in his room! He had three minutes to meet her. He increased his speed and in seconds he was there. To his disappointment, Kishiro was nowhere to be found, but he'd rather have her be late then him. But then a thought occurred to him. What if she changed her mind? What if she decided against coming to see him? He bit his lip nervously, and tried to look casual as he leaned against the wall. A few off-duty guards walked past talking and laughing. He recognized one of them but said nothing, preferring to stay anonymous. Several minutes passed and still no sign of her. Radditz sighed, crestfallen and was about to turn and leave when he heard footsteps pounding down the hall.  
"Radditz!" It was Kishiro running as fast as she could. Which was really slow compared to a saiyan. She stopped and gasped for air while Radditz stood, a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm- (huff huff) sorry (pant) I'm (wheeze) late." He watched her try to catch her breath, a smug smile played on his lips.  
"It's ok. I was only waiting for ten minutes." He grinned as she straightened out and her gold eyes bore into his.  
"I intercepted a call to Vegeta's pod. Frieza wants him to go to Arastas now. I thought you'd be interested."  
"Arastas? The natives there number in the billions, I thought Frieza had a trade agreement with them. They have amazing technology." Kishiro nodded in agreement.  
"They are the leader in cyborg technology and weaponry. It seems foolish to destroy those creatures, if you ask me. They are very useful. Many of Frieza's army are nothing but weaklings whose only defense is their weaponry. If they were upgraded to cyborgs, they would be much stronger."  
"Why don't you explain that to him," he said as they began to walk. "A pretty girl like you could con anyone." Kishiro blushed.  
"Lord Frieza will not listen to me."  
"What about that green, pretty-boy?"   
"Who, Zarbon?" Radditz nodded. "I have actually talked to him a few times. He might tell Lord Frieza my ideas."  
"Well you better tell him before Vegeta destroys Arastas." They were silent for a few moments; all the while Radditz wondered why the girl made him so damn nervous. She was so different from any girl he'd ever known. For one thing, she smiled a lot. Saiyan girls rarely smiled, when they did it was usually the smirk that all Saiyans were known for. She was different. Her smile lit up her whole face, her eyes even sparkled it seemed, and somehow it made her more beautiful then she already was. The effect was mesmerizing. "So," he began after prolonged silence. "What did you want to show me?"  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Vegeta reached a settlement. He immediately powered up and sent a barrage of ki-blasts hurtling towards the town. Seconds later a powerful explosion ripped through the town, throwing Vegeta to the ground. He gasped, dust flying into his lungs making him cough harshly. What had caused such a blast? His ki-blasts were strong, but they didn't usually cause such a fiery explosion. He got to his feet and watched the smoke clear, and as he did he noticed several natives heading his way.   
Before he could blink, a fist slammed into his gut sending him sprawling. He gasped in pain and quickly rolled, avoiding a kick. He leapt to his feet and dove at the attacking alien. His grasping fingers tore through what he hoped was its windpipe; but the creature continued on, hissing and gurgling. He quickly spun and lashed out with his leg, hitting the alien's back and hurling it forward. Vegeta grinned as he dodged an attack from another native. He knew he had one less to deal with; he had felt the first alien's spine snap from his kick. The one before him received a small ki-sphere through the heart- or at least when he knew a heart to be- and drove his fist into another's face, feeling the bones shatter.  
There were two left. The looked at each other as if wondering if they should flee. Vegeta decided not to let them dwell on it and send rapid ki-bursts in their direction. Satisfied, as body chunks flew in separate directions, Vegeta checked his scouter and frowned when he noticed the next cluster of chi's was 100 miles away. He slowly levitated and when he failed to shoot out of the atmosphere he began to fly as fast as he could without fear of ending up in outer space.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	12. Dead City

The Price of Power 11  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, and (hurl) FUNimation. All characters are being used without permission. But no money is being made off this fic, so suing would be futile, as I am a broke hoe.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Are you guys too lazy to review or does this fic just suck?  
  
Dead City  
  
Vegeta had been walking for what seemed like hours. The city loomed on the horizon and each step made it seem larger. He was not tired or hungry, it was as if he was being drawn to the dark city by a force other than his own will. But he paid the thought no mind.   
He estimated about another half-hour of walking and decided to jump. He sailed through the air and landed mere feet from the city limits. At once he smelled something very familiar. The scent instantly brought forth a barrage of memories. Screams echoed through his head, mingling with moans of the dying. It was the smell of blood, and lots of it. His lip curled and suddenly turned into a grin as he inhaled the scent. He missed the smell and the carnage that brought it. He remembered that it was Frieza who had sent him to this worthless hole, and his grin slipped. He still wondered why Frieza had sent him here. The first fight was good exercise, but he doubted any other native could actually give him a challenge. He growled low in his throat at the thought. Did Frieza think he was that weak? The thought made his hair puff and his tail lash. He would have to prove to Frieza that he was not like the other fools on the ship.   
He gazed at the tall glass and stone buildings and for the first time he noticed the shattered windows, the smoke billowing into the sky. He gazed upon it wondering who or what had caused such destruction. He decided to find the source of the city's demise and crush them. After all, if they were capable of razing a whole city to the ground, they should be a slight challenge to the saiyan prince.   
He entered the city.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you." Kishiro said with a smile. Radditz swallowed nervously and tried to keep his tail still. He wrapped it around his waist and followed her, mesmerized by the swaying of her hips as she walked. They finally stopped and the door swished open. "Follow me." She said.   
He entered the dark room and Kishiro began to glow. Radditz tensed and prepared to fight even as it felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was slowly crushing it in their hand. Kishiro watched his battle aura flare and chuckled softly.  
"There is no need for that my dear. Light." Radditz gasped. Kishiro stood before him but she looked totally different. Her skin had changed to a soft peach color and her eyes were black as onyx. Her hair too, had changed and flowed down her back in black, jagged spikes. Then he saw it. He gasped again as he saw a furry, brown tail swishing back and forth behind her.  
"You're a shape-shifter!" Kishiro smiled.  
"Not exactly. I can only change once and I fully become what I transform into. The transformation is permanent as well." Radditz was dumbfounded. She was a saiyan! He couldn't comprehend the implications. Had she done it for him? And if so, why? He'd known her for about a year and there always had been an unspoken attraction between them, but to do something like this was unheard of! Radditz had trouble finding his tongue. Kishiro frowned. "Is everything all right?" she asked, her brow furrowed in concern. Radditz nodded rapidly, his thoughts too quick to be translated.   
"I- I don't understand... why?" he gazed into her midnight eyes searching for an answer. "You can never be the way you were before. You will be a saiyan forever." She nodded her eyes wide. "But why?"  
"I did it for you. I want to be with you forever. I... Radditz, I love you." Radditz's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
"L-love?" He'd heard of it before, it sounded a lot like bonding. "No one has ever told me they loved me." Kishiro stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the tall saiyan's waist, her head rested against his chest. Then, without warning, her tail snaked in between his legs. Radditz groaned as her tail brushed his groin and he grabbed her, kissing her roughly.   
  
Once inside Vegeta was almost disgusted by the scene before him. Dead bodies lay in various stages of decomposition, all mutilated in the most bizarre and vile fashion. Vegeta had seen people blown up, beaten to death, but this was different from anything he'd so far witnessed. And in a strange way, Vegeta was fascinated. There were some with missing limbs or heads. Some were drenched in their own blood from dozens of small wounds. A great number had been disemboweled, Vegeta grimaced at the sight of intestines spilled in the dirt. His stomach clenched in a strange sympathy pain. The smell alone made him want to vomit, but he ignored his body's reaction to the stench of rotting flesh, and continued. He was drawn by curiosity. Who had done this? And why? ::Why not?:: he wondered. He wandered through the carnage until he spotted one building untouched by destruction. He began to run quietly until he saw a huge wooden double-door. He formed a small ki-sphere and threw it, grinning as the door shattered. He stopped and waited for the smoke to clear and then ran inside.   
He stood in a wide area with a staircase to the left leading to several rooms. Mirrors decorated the wall and for the first time in a very long time, he saw himself. He didn't see the point of mirrors. He didn't care what he looked like. Some hair still hung down in his eyes but his cheeks had lost their chubbyness. He was relieved, Nappa had liked to pinch them to make him angry. He briefly thought of the time Nappa had worked him into such a fury that he had blindly attacked the older saiyan and had had his jaw dislocated as a result. His growth spurt had been a short one though, somehow his father would still be taller than him if he was still alive.   
He heard movement from the upstairs and turned his gaze from the mirror to the stairs.   
  
Radditz sighed in contentment. He'd never been so happy in his life. And it was not the joy of seeing a foe vanquished, the supposed only form of happiness a saiyan ever experienced. He new they were bonded for life and the thought didn't bother him in the least, like he'd imagined it would. He wanted to be with Kishiro every second of his life. He gazed at her sleeping form. It had been a long night and she had to be exhausted. He smirked at the thought, he was a bit tired as well, but he had too much on his mind to close his eyes just yet.  
He couldn't believe his luck! To find such an amazingly talented girl! Who would have thought she could change her form into anything she wanted, if only once. He wondered what other powers she had, if anything. He also wondered what had attracted her to him in the first place. As if sensing his thoughts Kishiro moved a bit, then opened her eyes. Radditz smiled.  
"Hello." He said. She smiled back, her dark eyes glittering suddenly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, sliding her tongue into his mouth, and then ending the kiss by biting his lower lip. Radditz growled and nipped at her but she ducked and bit down on his neck, sending shivers up his spine.   
  
A tall, dark figure swathed in robes walked along the terrace smiling faintly as Vegeta glared up at it. Suddenly a light beeping filled the room as Vegeta's scouter went off. Orders from Frieza flashed across the eyepiece. Vegeta watched them long enough to see his new coordinated and he grinned in anticipation. At last! A real challenge. He would take care of the thing before him and be on his way.   
"Who are you?" the creature asked in a soft, ambiguous voice.  
"I am Prince Vegeta. Who the hell are you?" the figure laughed, the dark robes shivering about it.  
"I am Sauria. I am the king of this land. Or at least I was." The robes shifted and fell to the ground and Vegeta grimaced and was unable to hold in a sound of disgust. The man (at least it somewhat resembled one) before him was emaciated beyond belief. The skin was like dried parchment wrapped around aching bones. Bulging eyes peered out from sunken features. Not one bit of muscle or fat seemed to hold the flesh and bones together.   
"How are you still living?" Vegeta cried. He had never been so repulsed in his life, yet he forced himself to gaze at the putrid living corpse before him.  
"Kye heh heh." Sauria laughed, and before Vegeta realized what had happened, the creature was on his, it's sharp teeth digging into his throat.  
"Aaaiih!!" he cried and tried to throw the creature off, but it clung to him like a leech. He could feel himself grow weaker and raised his ki as high as it could go in a fraction of a second. The creature was hurled into the wall with bone-breaking impact. It slumped to the ground with a soft sigh. Vegeta gently felt the wounds on his neck, his gloved hand came away red and he snarled in fury. He was too enraged to notice the slight movement of the creature. Its flesh had grown soft and the muscles began to renew themselves. His figure began to fill out.  
"That was the most delicious blood I've ever had!" Sauria marveled. "I've never felt so strong from just a taste! I must have more." He was instantly on his feet but before he could move an inch Vegeta leapt on him and began to pummel the life out of him. Sauria snapped his teeth and after each blow, tried desperately to reach Vegeta's throat. His ribs snapped under the pressure of Vegeta's fists and he felt himself losing. He waited for the final blow, aimed at his face. Just as it was about to connect he dodged and sank his fangs into Vegeta wrist, determined to not let go.   
Vegeta roared in fury and tried to wrench his arm away, but the creature refused to release him and he only made the wounds in his wrist larger. With a pained gasp he fell to his knees. He reached up with his free arm and stuck his thumb in the creature's eye, digging it into the soft jelly. Sauria shrieked in pain and Vegeta recoiled. He scrambled to his feet and powered up, but he was so tired, his ki was almost nonexistent. The creature had taken more blood than he thought. But he had strength enough to form a ki-sphere and fire it at the writhing demon. The blast ripped its head clean of and the body collapsed in a heap, the skin shriveling and turning to dust.   
Vegeta fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He cursed himself for not killing the thing sooner. Now his throat and wrist were bleeding badly when they should have already been healing. He staggered to his feet and shuffled from the house, not caring to see if there were any of his kind left. He cursed Frieza for sending him here, and levitated slowly once he was outside. The stench of blood from the villagers made him want to retch, but he bit his lip and took off slowly, mindful of the pathetically weak gravity.  
He made it to his pod in half an hour and collapsed inside. He wouldn't return to the ship until he completed his next assignment. He punched in the coordinates into the onboard computer. The pod began to shake as it prepared for take-off and by time the stasis mechanism had kicked on, Vegeta was already asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  



	13. Arastas: Land of Metal Made Flesh

The Price of Power 12  
By: Kichi  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At last! An all-new chapter! Vegeta Radditz, Nappa, Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and Kuui and the Ginyu... BLA BLA BLA. These characters were created by Akira Toriyama, and are being used without permission. Also, * indicates thoughts instead of :: . My spell check kept bugging me about it.  
  
Planet Arastas  
Steam hissed in Vegeta's face, bringing the young Saiyan fully to consciousness. He sat up with a groan and opened the pod door; he stepped outside, stretching with a yawn. Instantly his scouter registered hundreds of chi's and he looked up to the edge of the impact crated his pod had caused, and saw dozens of humanoid creatures staring down at him.  
*Oops! * Vegeta thought with a quick grin and shot into the air. He heard a collective gasp as his aura flared and he began to gather energy for his Gallic Gun (I know this is the FUNimation term, but I was looking through my comics and couldn't find the actual name) he was about to release it when he noticed several aura's snap up around the natives. * Shit! * Vegeta thought in annoyance and threw the blast. There were stones raining down from the sky accompany a thunderous explosion and as the smoke cleared Vegeta felt as if a hand had grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.   
The natives were all intact and seemingly unharmed by the Gallic gun. He knew that if he just kept firing he may have a better chance of doing serious damage, but at the same time he would be considerably weakened. And if that didn't work, they'd destroy him in a second or turn him into a cyborg or whatever it was that they did to aliens that landed on their planet. A native flew up to him and began to jabber in its foreign tongue. Vegeta eyed it warily. Soft flesh was encased in some sort of flexible metal, at least he thought. He examined it closer and noticed that there were so many moving parts and tiny pieces that it only had the appearance of being flexible. He was impressed and disgusted at the same time.   
The creature suddenly reached out and Vegeta recoiled, instantly aiming a high-kick at the creature's head. The native's head was snapped to the side and the aliens below began to jabber angrily. Vegeta was astonished. He'd put all his strength behind that blow and it had done nothing! * That thing should be headless! * he thought, his stomach souring as he got his first taste of despair. The native before him scowled, its eyes narrowing in anger. It shouted something to its comrades below and before Vegeta could blink they were all attacking at once. He blocked several blows at once and let his ki flare, pushing them back. They hovered for a moment as if deciding their next move. One charged from the fray and Vegeta quickly slapped it, sending it crashing to the ground. As soon as he'd struck the native, two more had charged. He spun to avoid one at the same time kicking the second in the chest, severing wires.   
They stopped the assault and began to jabber to each other again and for the first time Vegeta noticed how hungry he was. The realization seemed to make his stomachs' protests louder. It felt as if his strength was all working towards keeping it quiet. He frowned, he hated when he got this hungry. He felt like throwing up, but his stomach was empty so he'd just end up dry heaving for an hour. He began to sniff at the air trying to detect anything that smelled good, but what would cyborgs eat? Probably nothing. He growled as they continued to talk, but it was buying him time, until he ate he wouldn't be able to think properly, let alone fight. He hoped there was some kind of animal or vegetable he could eat. He sniffed a bit more until he smelled something like an animal. Without even giving a glance to the natives still whispering in front of him, Vegeta took off.  
  
Nappa's pod flew rapidly through space. He was closing in on Arastas. He growled in anger. How he hated Frieza! If anything had happened to the Prince he would kill Frieza. Of course, he knew he had a snowball's chance in hell of beating him, but he had to try, as would any other Saiyan. Better to die fighting than cowering in a heap at stupid Frieza's feet.  
"Planet fall in ten minutes." The computer informed him. He munched on a compressed food bar that was stored in all Saiyan pods, which held all the essential vitamins and nutrients for survival. They tasted like crap, but it was better than nothing. And according to the computer, there was not much vegetation or animal life on Arastas. 90 percent of all land on Arastas had been developed with the exception of a few major forests and wetlands.   
  
In one of the few remaining forests of Arastas a young gazelle (or something similar) lapped water from a clear stream. There was a rustling of leaves and the gazelle raised its head, listening for the tiniest sound. Suddenly, strong hands clamped around its neck and twisted.  
Vegeta sighed in satisfaction as he heard the deer's neck snap. He was absolutely ravenous. Grabbing a leg, he pulled until it tore off at the hip. The smell of blood hit his nose and without realizing it, he began to drool. He lapped at the gushing blood before taking a bite of the flesh. He sat there for half an hour gnawing the flesh to the bone until the whole animal was nearly skeletonized. Only the innards and the head remained intact. He leaned back with a sigh and belched, grinning as he felt his strength return. He'd have to return to the city he'd landed in to clear out the population and get his pod back, but he doubted he would have any trouble now. He rose to his feet, not bothering to clean the blood off of himself, and took off towards the city.  
  
"I thought you said the Prince wouldn't need your help." Kishiro pouted. Radditz frowned.  
"Arastas is full of cyborgs with high power levels, he shouldn't have any trouble, but it is my duty to make sure he is all right at least. It is your duty as well now. You are a Saiyan after all." Kishiro frowned, biting her lip.  
"But I don't know how to fly or use any of my powers besides brute strength. How will I be any help?" Radditz turned to gaze at her.   
"Come with me. Now is the best time to learn." Kishiro stared into her lap. She wanted to go but she was afraid. She may be a Saiyan, but she did not have a Saiyans heart or their battle lust. She was still the same girl she had been before. She preferred to work on technical things. She was not a fighter; she didn't even know how to throw a punch correctly. But she didn't want to tell Radditz. She thought he would think less of her, and not care for he like she hoped he did.   
So instead of staying on the ship like she wanted to, she rose to her feet with a slight smile plastered on her face.  
"Yes, Radditzu."  
  
Nappa's pod sat at the bottom of a crater on the edge of a forest. He clicked his scouter to search for the Prince. The scouter began to blip madly.  
"Power level 17,000! Two feet away!!" he spun around, almost panicked, but sighed in relief when he saw Vegeta's smirking visage.  
"Nappa, you dolt! Who did you think it was? One of the natives?" Nappa grinned and slapped his forehead.  
"Duh! I shoulda' known it was you." Then he noticed Vegeta had blood all over his hands and face. "Hey, you've been having fun without me!" he whined. Vegeta scowled.  
"Fool! I was just eating." He snapped. "Now why are you here?" Nappa grinned stupidly.  
"I wanted to come and blow up some robots too! I was bored! Besides, I heard the natives are tough."  
"Pfft!" Vegeta snorted. "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?" Nappa bit the inside of his lip, hoping Vegeta would not have a violent outburst.  
"N-no my Prince! I just wanted to have some fun!" Vegeta cringed at the whiney pitch of his voice.  
"FINE! You big baby! But if you get in my way, I'll kick your ass!" he snarled before taking off.  
"I won't." Nappa mumbled, his face hardening into a frown. * Sometimes that boy can be infuriating! * Nappa mused. But he dared not talk back to the Prince so long as he valued his life. He took off after the Prince.  
  
I know this is really short, but the next one will be lots longer I promise! I don't want to get into what's gonna happen till the next chapter.  



	14. Fun With Cyborgs

The Price of Power 13  
By: Kichi  
  
AN: All characters in this story with the exception of Kishiro were created by Akira Toriyama and are being used without permission.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa stared down at the sprawling city before them.  
"What are we waiting for Vegeta?" Nappa asked, shifting back and forth anxiously. Vegeta gave him a sidelong glance and snorted.  
"Calm yourself, Nappa. I'm just enjoying the calm before the storm." Nappa grinned at that. Vegeta chuckled quietly. "You take the northern half, I'll take the south."  
"Okay!" Nappa yelled as he took off. Vegeta chuckled and shot straight down.  
  
Radditz and Kishiro landed about two hours later near Vegeta's landing site. The city around them was totally destroyed.  
"Eh, looks like they've been here." Kishiro sighed. She hated senseless killing. She knew that Saiyans purged planets, but it was just something she'd heard of. She had never actually witnessed it. Radditz wrapped his arm around her shoulders and levitated up to the edge of the impact crater.  
The sight before them took her breath away. Buildings shattered, broken glass falling like melting icicles. Dark, thick smoke obscured the sun; the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils causing her eyes to water. Besides her Radditz gave a deep sigh of satisfaction, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. Kishiro covered her nose, grimacing in disgust.  
"How can you enjoy such an awful smell? This place stinks of death!" she cried. Radditz turned to face her, his smile not wavering.   
"True. But this smell always thrills a Saiyan. It is the smell of fighting, and triumph over the enemy." He said, turning back to gaze upon the carnage. Kishiro shook her head, she knew it would be a difficult transition; but she never imagined that the man at her side, who she'd secretly pined for for so long could be so cruel and revolting. She shuddered in his grasp. Radditz quirked an eyebrow as he felt the fine tremors race through his mates body. He glanced down at her and was surprised to see her covering her eyes. Immediately she could feel her sense of dread. He frowned and turned to face her and firmly grasped her shoulders.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Kishiro dropped her hands and gazed into his face. Her fear vanished as she noticed his concerned expression. She smiled briefly.  
"I'm fine. I'm just getting used to my hyper-senses." She lied. Radditz frowned, not entirely believing her. He was about to speak when her head jerked to the side and she gazed off in the distance.  
"What?" he asked. She frowned, concentrating.  
"I hear cries." She began hesitantly. "Someone is crying... for help." before Radditz could utter a word she raced off towards the distressed sounds.   
"What the hell?" Radditz murmured before going after her. What was she doing? Was she actually going to help this person? And why. He, Vegeta or Nappa was going to have to kill any survivors. But the time he caught up to her she was tearing through the rubble of a collapsed building, throwing massive chunks of stone behind her.  
"What in the seven hells are you doing, woman?" Radditz snapped. Kishiro gave no answer, more concerned with finding the trapped person.  
"Help me, damn it!" she cried as she flung more rocks in his direction.   
"No!" Radditz snarled. Kishiro stopped digging and turned to gaze at him in shock.   
"What?" she asked in disbelief. Radditz stared down at her scornfully.   
"Are you a fool? We are not here to save lives; we're here to end them! Now stop this nonsense and come with me." Kishiro rose a bit unsteadily, when she spoke, her voice was quivering with rage.  
"You bastard." She hissed. Radditz's eyes widened a bit and he took a step back. "How dare you be so callous? I'm a fool. How could someone as heartless as you possibly care for me?" Radditz scowled, how dare she?  
"What?" he cried incredulously. "I can't believe I'm hearing this? What kind of Saiyan are you, and how could you say I don't care for you? Just because I don't give a shit about someone I don't know doesn't mean anything! What would make you think I don't care about you?" he bellowed, his face turning red with rage. Kishiro stared at him with wide eyes. He suddenly noticed that they were filled with unshed tears.  
"Then why won't you help me?" she cried, her voice breaking.  
"Because I can't!" he shouted, trying to ignore the tears flowing down her smooth cheeks. Kishiro reached down to grasp another boulder.  
"Why not!?" she snapped. "Because Prince Vegeta will be angry." She spat sarcastically. Radditz felt his upper lip twitching; the damn woman had gone too far. He strode forward and grabbed her long, black hair, yanking her head back.  
"No you fool!" he hissed. "It's all about Frieza! Everything we do is for Frieza! Everything you do is for him too, or have you forgotten?" Kishiro stared at him with wide, pain-filled eyes. Fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks. Radditz let her go and took off into the air.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he felt his stomach growl. He blocked an incoming ki-sphere and tossed it aside with a flick of his wrist. He was getting hungry and he still had much to do. He had to admit, these cyborgs were more trouble then he'd imagined. They actually put up a decent fight and one had even managed to hurt him. He winced unconsciously as he thought of the deep gash in his side. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still surprised that on of the half-machines had actually broken through his defense and got a hit in. Worse yet, his armor had a large slice running across the side, which rubbed the wound uncomfortably, making concentration difficult. He grunted as a booted foot slammed into his mid-section.   
"Damn it!" he curse and rose his ki-shied a fraction. The machine before him stared with a blank expression before charging forward with a cocked fist. He caught the fist in his hand and squeezed, grinning as he heard bones crunch and wires snap. Instead of the usual pain-filled expression Vegeta expected, the creature before him smirked and suddenly electricity raced up Vegeta's arm. With a pained cry he tried to pull free but the creature would not release him. Energy surged through his body, causing painful spasms. Vegeta gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out, but he still tried to extract himself from the iron grip. The creature before him cackled as it began to melt before him. He bit his lip t keep from screaming as the metal began to melt and drip on his hand. He pulled as hard as he could, ignoring the mind-numbing electricity and the pain in his hand. The creature hissed, trying to dig its metal claws into his palm. Vegeta snarled in fury and kicked it as hard as he could. The cyborg released his hand but stayed in the same position as Vegeta clutched his injured hand. It began to glow white and before Vegeta had time to back away there was a deafening explosion that flung him to the ground.  
  
Nappa was having trouble. The damn cyborgs were surprisingly strong. So surprising was the fact that Nappa had nearly lost his arm, not to mention that half of what little hair he still had, had been burned to a crisp.   
Apparently the cyborgs had gotten wind of his and Vegeta's attacks and were waiting for him. He cursed the metal and flesh creatures as he hurled another dead one to the ground.  
"All right, who's next?" Several charged at once, he'd noticed that they preferred to attack in groups. Nappa, being accustomed to dealing with several fighters at once, dealt with them easily. But as soon as they were dead another pack replaced them. He delivered a sharp kick to the midsection of the nearest alien-machine, its entrails tearing under the force of the blow. Its eyes widened in pain, its expression clear; framed by fine cables of steel and silicon that covered the rest of its head and neck. It seemed that every inch of these beings' bodies was replaced by the amazing technology, save most of the head and trunk. It puzzled Nappa as to how creatures made of flesh; steel and silicon were able to move so quickly. He had to do something before he was overwhelmed.  
"KAPPA!" he roared, a pure burst of chi shooting from his mouth, obliterating his opponents. * Finally. * he thought in relief. He dropped to the ground and began to gather energy. With a slow grin he brought two pointed fingers up and a huge wave of chi enveloped the rest of the city, totally obliterating it.  
  
Radditz hissed in fury. * Damn woman. Why is she acting so crazy? She is supposed to be a Saiyan, but she doesn't act like one, that's for sure! * he flew as quickly as he could towards the Prince's location.   
He didn't understand it. He'd liked Kishiro from the moment he'd met her. It was almost a year ago. He had just come from training with the Prince, and was pretty roughed up. He wasn't even paying attention as to where he was going; he just wanted to get to the infirmirary. That was when it happened. He bumped into something and heard a cry and the sound of glass shattering. He looked down to see Kishiro on her knees, picking up broken pieces of glass.   
"Oh.." he mumbled, trying not to collapse at her feet. "Sorry." He heard her suddenly snarl in anger.   
"Sorry?!" she yelled "This took three weeks to-" she glared up at him and her words caught in her throat as she saw Radditz nearly covered in his own blood. "Ohmigod!!" she cried, seeing him wobble. She dropped the broken glass and leapt to her feet, grabbing his shoulders as he pitched forward. If not for her races' great strength, she would never have been able to carry him to the infirmirary.   
He saw her again the next day when he awoke in the regeneration tank. She was waiting for the tank to drain to speak to him. He blushed at his nakedness (for the first time in his life). Kishiro noticed and her pink cheeks turned deep red. She stepped out of the room to allow him time to dress before coming back in.  
"Hey." She began, smiling lightly. "I was worried about you." Radditz lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Worried.. about him? He didn't even know her. He'd just bumped into her the day before if he recalled correctly. He had to admit though, she was attractive, even if her coloring was odd and she was a different race than he.   
"Why?" he asked in confusion. She looked at him odd and replied:  
"Because you were covered in blood! Why else?" she said. He smiled in spite of himself and she grinned back, her gold eyes flashing..  
Radditz sighed. She wasn't a Saiyan even if she wore the appearance of one. She had the power; the scouter had read power level 4000. Which was all right. He shook his head in disgust. * Women are nothing but trouble! * Radditz thought as he flew towards his prince.  
  
Vegeta plunged his burned and bleeding hand into the icy water of an old fountain in the center of the city. He gasped as the cold and the pain from the wound shot up his arm. His knees buckled and he crashed to the ground, his forehead striking the cold stone. His scouter blipped indicating an approaching ki. Vegeta pulled himself up and tried to control his ragged breathing. His hand began to shake violently and he crossed his arms over his chest, carefully cradling the damaged limb. Radditz dropped down in front of him and Vegeta snorted in anger. * What the hell is he doing here? * Vegeta wondered.   
"Are you all right?" Radditz asked, seeing Vegeta cradling his arm. Vegeta turned away in fury.  
"I'm fine!" he snapped. Radditz shrugged. He knew he was lying; he smelled blood and burnt flesh. He bit his lip and knew he was risking a pummeling by saying anything, but he had to try.   
"My prince, I know you are injured. Please, just let me look at it." Vegeta turned with a snort and eyed him warily. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Vegeta lowered his gaze and held out his hand, palm up. Radditz stiffened in shock when he saw the wound.  
"Holy shit!" he gaped. There was a hole in the center of his palm! He could actually see through it!  
"Satisfied?" Vegeta snapped, wrenching from Radditz's grip.  
"You should go back to the ship and get that taken care of." Radditz said. Vegeta looked at him as if he'd just said something unthinkable.  
"Are you mad?" Vegeta cried. "Are you fucking insane? I will do no such thing! I'll be fine. NOW LEAVE!" he bellowed. Radditz turned and took off before Vegeta had time to turn and blast him.  
  
Kishiro had just cleared away the last of the rubble when a tiny hand shot out of the debris and desperate wail made her ears ache.  
"Mama! Mama!" the trapped child cried. Kishiro pulled the squirming toddler out of the wreckage, relieved to see that he was unhurt. Actually, she didn't know the child's sex. It could be either male or female. Its face was cherubic, tear-streaked and red. Kishiro gathered the wailing child into her arms and began to rock back and forth trying to comfort it.   
Once the child had quieted, she had no idea what to do with it. She had never cared for a child before and didn't know what to do. She stood up and lifted the child to walk on its own.  
"What is you name?" she asked, trying to determine the child's sex. Large pale blue eyes stared up at her.  
"Ido." The child replied brushing back loose strands of pale hair. Upon closer inspection she could discern more boyish features, she sighed in relief.   
"Come with me." She said, taking his hand and levitating off the ground.  
  
Vegeta pushed the button on the side of his scouter. There was another large cluster of ki readings to the west. The pain from his hand had reduced to a dull throb, but he had to cover it with something so nothing got in the wound. He searched the destroyed area until he found a tattered shirt. He ripped a strip off and tied it around his hand with some difficulty. He finally got it after much swearing and kicking dust, and then shot into the air.   
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Okay, it's not that much longer, but its okay. Anyway, I feel I should warn you all that I have to go back to school on Monday, so as if I wasn't slow enough all ready with coming out with chapters.. but I still have my days off and after work. I guess I'll just have to cram all the school work in before work ((sigh)). Oh well. I'll do my best to get this story done soon! (damn, I sounded like Goku!)  



	15. The Killer in Me

The Price of Power 14  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: AKIRA TORIYAMA OWNS DBZ, NOT ME!  
  
Kishiro and Ido sat and waited for the end of the world. Kishiro was picking up faint traces of ki that gave her an indication of what the other Saiyans were up to. She shuddered when she felt a wave of fear from the natives, and then it was gone, just like that. She felt the chi of the Saiyan prince and shuddered. For one so young to have such a dark spirit, it frightened her. She dreaded actually having to meet him. In all her time on Frieza's ship, she had only glimpsed him from afar, but it was enough to leave her recoiling in horror. Being on Frieza's ship was a curse to her kind, who could sense what made up the soul of an individual. All she ever sensed was rage, hate, and in some cases a crushing despair. What scared her most about the young prince was that she sensed a tiny bit of goodness in him that was locked away and slowly being smothered. Radditz was different, that's why she liked him. He wasn't going to change no matter what Frieza did to him, but the prince was still young and to have so much taken away at his age had to be difficult.  
Suddenly she felt the last of the native ki she had felt earlier disappear. Then as if summoned by her thoughts, Prince Vegeta headed her way.  
"Oh no." she gasped, jumping to her feet. Ido stared at her in alarm.  
"W-what is it?" he squeaked.  
"Hide! Quick, come here!" she cried. The boy dashed after her and hid in the crumbling building she had pointed out. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she waited for the prince to arrive.  
He suddenly dropped down right in front of her.  
"Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at her.  
"I-I am Kishiro." She stuttered nervously.   
"You are Saiyan?" he asked, looking confused.  
"Yes." Vegeta smiled suddenly, but Kishiro shuddered. His smile definitely didn't match the look in his eyes. He turned away from her and looked towards the building Ido was hiding in. Kishiro began to shake with fear as he sniffed the air. He turned back to face her. * Please, goddess, don't let him find Ido. *   
Even though Kishiro stood almost two feet taller than the Prince, the power of his gaze hade her feel three feet tall. He smirked as if they were sharing a private joke.   
"You are not Saiyan." He said, smiling still. Kishiro's eyes widened in fear and before she could blink he was gone only to reappear seconds later with Ido struggling in his grasp.  
"No!" she cried taking a step forward, but was immediately halted by his glare. "Please, he's just a child."  
"So he is. But even so, Frieza said that all natives on this planet are to be destroyed." He replied with a wide grin. Ido squealed in fear and desperately lashed out. Vegeta threw him to the ground. Little Ido groaned but was quickly on his feet. He bolted over to Kishiro's side and hid behind her. Vegeta laughed and then stood silently as if pondering their fate. Kishiro felt Ido's little hand slip into her own. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and tried to calm her trembling. * Radditz..* She pleaded silently, * please help me. *  
  
Radditz was on his way back to the village he'd left Kishiro in when he felt her alarm race through his body.  
"Vegeta." He gasped and took off at speeds he never thought himself capable of.  
  
"So, what were you planning on doing with the brat?" Vegeta asked as if they were just having a regular conversation. Kishiro knew full well that her answers meant life or death for herself and Ido.  
"I don't know." She replied. It was the truth and she didn't know what else to say. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and she wondered how some one so young could be so full of rage and hate. She also wondered how he learned to hide it so well. The expression on his face was of mild interest, but she could feel his desire to kill lashing at her. His smirk widened to a grin.  
"Maybe I can help." He said, and before she could act, before she could push the boy out of the way or jump in front of him; a small beam of ki shot from Vegeta's index finger and pierced Ido's heart.  
"NO!!!" Kishiro screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Ido gave a tiny cry and pitched forward. Kishiro fell to her knees and gathered the small body in her arms. The boy was still alive and struggling to breathe. "I'm so sorry my dove." Kishiro sobbed. She pressed her hand against the wound trying to stop the blood, but it continued to gush between her fingers. Ido smiled faintly.  
"Its... okay. You were.. nice to me." He whispered. His eyes clenched shut and a soft sigh escaped his lips, and just like that, he was gone. Kishiro sobbed, clenching her fists. A large, red battle aura surrounded her and she turned to face the Prince.  
"You MONSTER!!!" she growled. She gasped, as Vegeta was not standing where he had been a moment before. Suddenly she felt a hand grab a fist full of her hair and she cried out in pain as her head was pulled back so she was staring in the Prince's cold, ebony eyes. She began to shiver; she saw nothing but hate in his cruel gaze.   
"You stupid whore. I should kill you right now. But I won't." he said and released her. Kishiro scurried to her feet and jumped away from him, panting as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Even if you are not a true Saiyan, you'll still have your uses." He smiled and turned to leave and find his pod.  
Kishiro stared at his retreating form shuddering at the thought of what her "uses" might be. As soon as he was out of sight she collapsed to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Radditz found her a few minutes later, still crying. He noticed the little native boy and frowned. * I knew it. I knew this would happen.. * He sighed and knelt next to Kishiro and began to stroke her back. She immediately froze at his touch and whipped her head to the side to glance at him. Recognition flooded her gaze and without a moment's hesitation she threw herself into his arms, weeping bitterly.  
"He- he's a monster!" she sobbed. "H-how? How can he be so cruel? He's so young!" she stammered. Radditz sighed and squeezed her gently, burying his face in her hair.  
"It's difficult to understand." He began.  
"I don't care!" she screamed, pulling away from him. "I want to know why!" Radditz sighed. He had no right to tell her. If Vegeta ever found out...  
"If anyone find out I told you..." he trailed off. Kishiro sat up suddenly and stared straight into his eyes. He smiled briefly, her face and eyes were red from crying, but she was still beautiful.  
"I'll never tell a soul!" she vowed. "I swear on my life!" Radditz kissed her forehead.  
"I know, I just had to warn you." He paused as if gathering his thoughts. "Frieza." He said simply.  
"What?" Kishiro frowned, not understanding.  
"Frieza did this to him. He's a lot different from when we still were on Vejiitasei. But its hard to tell unless you know him I guess. I remember when he was just a little brat. Out of everyone I knew, he actually seemed... Happy. At least, as much as the Prince of Saiyans is allowed to be. I guess that not all of it has to do with Frieza, now that I think about it. He never had a childhood. No friends, nothing. And once Frieza took him, which was when our planet was destroyed. I." He stopped and sighed again, raking his fingers through his hair. " I honestly don't know why he is the way he is. But I know how his life has been, and it hasn't been easy. A Saiyans life is always difficult. The Princes' even more so, but that on top of dealing with Frieza and how he deals with problems... it's actually quite amazing that he's still sane." Kishiro listened to his speech in silence. She found herself feeling sympathy for the brat prince, but she was too angry to acknowledge it.  
"He needs to get away from Frieza." She stated calmly. "Before all the good in him is totally destroyed." She stood and held her hand out to Radditz. He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling himself to his feet.  
"We should go, Frieza is waiting for our return." He said. Kishiro nodded, brushing that last trace of tears from her skin.  
  
Yeah, yeah I know. It's too short. But this chapter was sort of a revelation so I typed it all out now and I'm sick of typing and I just want to post it.  
So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! ^.^  
  



	16. Another Beat-Down

The Price of Power 15  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z. Okay? Is that good enough?  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been noticing that people who review aren't putting their names. Well at least do that! I'd like to know who's saying such nice things ya' know. Besides if I change my settings so that only people who are signed in can review, I WON'T GET ANY AT ALL. So just do me a favor and write you name, please. ALSO A QUESTION: Frieza's race is called Ice-jinn's aren't they? That's what I've heard, someone just let me know if they are or aren't, please.  
  
Planet Frieza #78  
  
Vegeta smiled as he made his way to Frieza's chambers. He didn't care to know why the alien overlord had summoned him, but he hoped it had something to do with the planet Arastas. Or Dargo for that matter. He had left Dargo without finishing the job, and while it was Frieza himself who had insisted he clear out Arastas first, he wondered if he should have gone back and finished the job on Dargo. But he suddenly remembered that it would be a waste of his time to go there again as a third-class warrior like Radditz could finish the job himself.  
He actually had enjoyed his time away from Frieza and his men. He felt much calmer. Before he'd left, he'd been on the brink of snapping completely and totally flipping out. Every word directed towards him grated on his nerves, making his normally short fuse virtually non-existent.   
He was glad that strange woman had provided him with entertainment as well. Her blubbering over that tiny brat had really made his trip worth it. He laughed as he recalled her rage. What was she going to do about it? Any real Saiyan wouldn't have carried on like she had. They would have just tried to kick his ass. He had never even seen a Saiyan female cry. He had smelt her fear as soon as he landed in front of her, he could barely smell the small boy over the scent of her fear.  
He laughed again when he remembered the look on her face when he killed that boy. For a moment he stopped in the hall, doubled over, his laughter echoing down the hall. Several guardsmen stared in amazement; most having never seen the dour prince even crack a smile. Vegeta suddenly snorted and then fell to his knees, laughing even harder. She had been FURIOUS! He had no doubt that she wanted him dead, but he had checked her power level on the scouter and it had been even more pitiful than Radditz's'.   
Vegeta's laughter died down and he rose to his feet. He hadn't laughed that hard in... he couldn't recall. But he had to report to Frieza before the tyrant broke a blood vessel.  
  
Frieza paced in his council room, his tail lashing behind him. What was taking that damn monkey so long? He had sent for him nearly twenty minutes ago. And Vegeta's rooms were a five-minute walk away. Frieza growled, no one kept Frieza waiting. Ever.   
  
Vegeta entered the council room. Frieza ceased pacing and turned to glare at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta felt his hair stand on end, * oh shit. * He thought. He'd seen that look too often to forget it.  
"Vegeta." Frieza said, his voice flat and cold. "You should know better than to keep me waiting by now."   
Before Vegeta could even open his mouth to reply, Frieza's tail lashed out and smacked him across the face. Vegeta gasped, his hand briefly touched the wound. He growled imperceptibly when his hand came away covered in blood. Damn it. Even if Frieza did nothing else to him, he'd have to spend at least a half hour in the tank to ensure he wouldn't get a scar. He was leery of having scars on his face. Everywhere else was fine, but he'd seen so many people with scarred faces and it was never pretty. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a snicker in the background. He raised his eyes to see Zarbon's golden gaze scrutinizing him. He snarled and turned his glare back to Frieza. "Arastas has been purged?" Frieza asked as if nothing had happened.  
"Yes, sir." Vegeta quietly said.   
"Good. You may go now." Vegeta nodded and turned towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing, before I forget..." * oh no, here it comes. * He thought. He whipped around, a ki beam headed straight for him. He slapped it away on instinct. Only after it had sliced through the thick steel wall was he surprised that he was able to deflect the blast.   
Frieza, too, was surprised. And the ice-jinn hated surprises. His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Vegeta who stood, amazed by his ability.  
"Very nice." Frieza hissed. Zarbon was gaping in amazement. Vegeta stood as if frozen by Frieza's stare. He knew that he was about to get his ass royally whipped and there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel Frieza's anger like heat from an oven, and as the silence grew, so did his dread. He turned to leave, knowing full well what would happen.   
Suddenly Vegeta slammed into the wall, Frieza's forearm against the back of his neck, pressing him against the wall.   
"You little bastard." Frieza hissed. "How dare you turn you back to me. Such insubordination. Do you really think I would let it go unpunished?" Vegeta felt himself spin and was then facing the raging tyrant. His rancid breath flowed to Vegeta's nostrils and he quickly turned his head. Frieza laughed. "You seem to delight in slighting me today, monkey. For this I will make you lesson most excruciating." Instantly Frieza began to rain blows upon him, forcing Vegeta to his knees. He bit his lip to keep cries down to low groans. He felt a hand clamp around his neck and himself being lifted. His head fell back and his eyes slid open. Frieza grinned, mocking his pain. "Do you feel like apologizing now?" he asked pleasantly. Instead of speaking, Vegeta began to choke and a large gout of blood slid over his lower lip and trailed down his chin. "Well," Frieza began, his small, crimson lips forming into a smile, "You are determined to be difficult today, aren't you?" He punched Vegeta in the stomach until the Saiyan's knees buckled. Frieza grinned and let him slide to the floor.  
"Sir, shall I take him to the medic?" Zarbon asked coming over to his master's side and staring down at the bloody Saiyan prince.  
"No. Just throw him out in the hallway. If he wants to live, he'll just have to get there himself."  
Vegeta felt himself being lifted and thrown over a broad shoulder. He cursed himself, he should have tried harder not to anger Frieza, but something about Frieza made him unable to control his own actions. He could never bow down to him or plead for mercy, no matter how he suffered. The very thought made him want to retch. He suddenly landed on the floor with a groan and dimly realized he was in fact, in the hall.  
He shook his head to clear it and he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Whoever it was had a vaguely familiar ki. * Shit. * He mentally groaned. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. But as the footsteps came to an abrupt halt and there was a smothered gasp, he knew it was too late. He pushed himself up as quickly as he could and knelt there, catching his breath before looking up to see who it was.  
He opened his eyes and saw the "Saiyan" woman before him. * Damn. * she was the last person he wanted to see, and the look of pity and sadness in her eyes immediately enraged him. After realizing that his legs would not cooperate without assistance, he latched onto the wall and pulled himself up. He stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath without gasping like a weakling when he sensed her approach. He glared at her and she halted in her tracks.  
"Can I-? Is there.." she began.  
"No!" he snapped. "Just fucking leave me alone." He hissed. She sighed, bowed, and turned, heading back the way she'd come.  
  
Kishiro couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been heading to engineering when she'd seen him. Blood from a wound on his face, ran down his neck. She could sense his great pain, she could hear his breath rattle in his lungs, and the blood that was steadily dripping from his mouth. Her heart clenched in sympathy. She wanted to help, even after what he'd done. What Radditz had told her was finally beginning to make sense. But he snarled at her to get away, and she did, afraid to disobey him. Even though every sense she possessed told her that he needed to get into a regeneration tank immediately. * Maybe he will listen to Radditz. * she thought and took off running, determined to find her mate.  
  
OH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Okay, I've decided I can get chapters out faster if they're shorter. I will try to put chapter 16 out ASAP. Hopefully tomorrow or Monday.  
  
  
  



	17. A Long Trip Down a Short Hall

The Price of Power 16  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: (deep sigh) once again, I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY Akira Toriyama.   
  
Vegeta staggered down the hall his vision going in and out of focus. He was in agony, the thought of collapsing to the floor and sinking into oblivion was almost irresistible. He only had to make it down the narrow corridor, and at the end was the medic room. He heaved a deep sigh and immediately regretted it as pain tore through his chest. He bit his lip but a small whimper escaped anyway. He felt the last reserves of his strength rapidly dwindle, and before he was consciously aware of it, his knees had buckled and he slid to the floor. He groaned as another wave of pain engulfed him but tried to ignore it as he pulled himself back to his feet. It was hard work. He felt so heavy, his legs were like lead weights beneath him and he felt certain he would soon be reduced to crawling.   
He stumbled forward a few steps then swayed back in an attempt to regain balance. He felt himself tipping backwards and desperately clutched the wall to keep from falling. His fingers dug into the metal, using what little strength he still had to keep himself upright. The effort was taxing and he paused for a moment, panting in exhaustion. He heard people coming and going through the corridor, but none except the "Saiyan" woman had stopped or even glanced in his direction. It was as if he wasn't even there. Maybe he was dead. Maybe his body was lying outside Frieza's door and he didn't know it yet. * No. If I am dead, why am I still in pain? * He wondered.   
He was so tired and he had never felt such pain before. He was amazed he was still conscious. He had suffered much in his young life, but for a moment there he really thought he was going to die. He knew several of his ribs were broken. Even if there wasn't blood still running down his chin he would have know. It was difficult to breathe and his stomach was twisted in knots. It was a great testament to Saiyan strength that he was even alive. He was nearly ten feet away from his ultimate goal now. * Come on, baka! You're so close! * He mentally cursed.   
He heard footsteps coming down the hall and through the haze of pain he sensed a familiar, but despised chi. * No... Not Kuui, not now. Please...* the footsteps came to a halt, right behind him.  
"Well, well. Look who got their ass kicked." Vegeta cringed at the sound of Kuui's voice; it so grated on his nerves. He straightened with a sigh and turned to face his tormentor. When he noticed the look of surprise on Kuui's hideous face he wondered briefly if he looked that bad. He knew he had a few cuts on his face but was it that bad? "Damn." Kuui said, eyeing him in disgust. "You DID get you ass whipped, boy."  
"Kuui." Vegeta rasped, his voice tired. "I have no time for this now." He then turned away and continued to hobble down the hall.  
"Oh no you don't." Kuui crowed and spun him around and deftly punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta's eyes bulged in pain and he slumped to the ground, coughing up a dark glob of blood. Kuui frowned. Honor was not a characteristic he prided himself on, but he felt a bit ridiculous beating someone already on their last legs. "All right, come one then." He snapped and grabbed Vegeta by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Damn heavy Saiyans. Stand up, idiot!" he growled. But he quickly realized he was talking to himself. Vegeta was unconscious. And by the sound of his shallow, gurgling breathing, and the fact that blood was steadily oozing from his parted lips, Kuui guessed he had but a few minutes to get him into a regeneration tank. He bent down and flung the Saiyan Prince over his shoulder, smiling to himself when Vegeta shuddered in agony.  
"Don't think I'm doing this to help you, you little prick. I just want the pleasure of killing you all to myself." Vegeta's only response was a pitiful moan. "Yeah, yeah." Kuui muttered as he headed to the medic room.  
  
Darkness... such hollow emptiness I feel. And pain. The all-encompassing pain. I will never be free from it. Every day I suffer. Ever day I hurt ,every damn day my pride takes a beating, and I do nothing. I accept it like a pathetic piece of shit. I am at my wits end. I don't want to live like this anymore. Even fighting is pointless. I should just accept the fact that I am going to be killed by Frieza. But I can't. I can't... I can't give in to him. I can't let him destroy me, that is what he wants. I can't do it, even if it does cost my life, my soul, everything...  
  
Kuui dropped Vegeta on the floor as soon as he entered the medic room. Several doctors rushed over at once and gaped in shock when they saw the bloody young man.  
"Put him in a tank immediately, or he will die. I do not think Lord Frieza would be very happy if he did." The doctors all nodded quickly in agreement and pulled off his shattered armor and torn body suit. They then lifted him and placed him in the rapidly filling tank. Kuui watched with slight amusement as the attached heart monitoring devices and a breathing apparatus before turning to leave. "Oh, and by the way." Kuui said, stopping at the door and turning to gaze at the doctors and their staff. "Make sure that when his royal highness wakes up," he hissed mockingly, "Make sure you tell him that Kuui says 'You owe me.'." he turned and strolled out the door, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
Oh! What an evil way to end but it must be done. I know this chapter was pathetically short, but what can I say, it's 3:55 in the morning and I just want to post this NOW so I can go to bed.  
So, REVIEW PLEASE! I promise I'll make the next chapter REALLY long, and I'll do nothing but sit at home like a retard so I get it done quick!! ^-^ Besides, I have some evil stuff planned.... KYAHAHHAHAH!!!  
  



	18. The Day the Whole World Went Away

The Price of Power 17  
By: Kichi  
  
At this time the standard disclaimer will be issued: All characters in this story (except Kishiro) were created by Akira Toriyama. The song "The Day the Whole World Went Away" is the property of Trent Reznor! I LOVE YOU TRENT!!! I am making no money off of this so suing would be pointless. I would also like to thank Quaxo for always reviewing! Thank you! As for the rest of you: Damnit! I always review. Why can't you review my damn story? I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! Ok? So REVIEW Damn it! Besides, I'll have you know that I didn't go to school today just to write this and if I don't get a C average I'll be kicked out forever! Really! Ok, that's enough of my damn whining.  
Also this is kind of a song-fic cause nearly all Nine Inch Nails songs remind me of Vegeta (and me, coincidentally).   
  
*********************  
It had been three days since Vegeta had been put in the regeneration tank. At first his pulse was slow and erratic, leading the doctors to believe that the young Saiyan was not going to make it after all. It had gotten so bad the first few hours, his heart rate had slowed to one beat every 3 seconds. The physicians, fearing the worst, injected adrenaline into the healing fluid, which sped his heart rate to 5 beats per second. They were about to panic when after about a minute it went back to normal, at which they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Vegeta himself was drifting through the realm of dream. Each vision stranger than the last. He had always thought dreams came from your mind but he was seeing things he'd never see, places he'd never, ever been. People and buildings he had never encountered. Everything was shattered and destroyed. The sky was a dull gray, filled with thick, boiling clouds. Despair's hook snagged his heart as he surveyed the scene. And always he could hear a voice singing softly. The words were burned into his head until he knew them better than his own name. He was shocked to realize that the words reminded him of himself and his plight. The music was depressing yet invigorating at the same time. He was sad because the words reminded him of how horrible his life had truly become, at it exhilarated him also because he felt understood at last. He sat and watched as the world seemed to die, and let the song fill his mind entirely until he could think of nothing else.  
  
I'd listen to the words he'd say  
But in his voice I heard decay  
The plastic face forced to portray  
All the insides left cold and gray  
There is a place that still remains  
It eats the fear it eats the pain  
The sweetest price he'll have to pay  
The day the whole world went away...  
  
When he finally got out of the tank four days later, there was something different about Vegeta. He didn't even flinch when one of the doctors told him that he "owed Kuui." Instead he merely dressed and walked out without a word.   
"He's lost it." One doctor confided to another in a whisper. If anything it was the exact opposite. He had finally realized how he would defeat Frieza. And it had nothing to do with becoming a super Saiyan. He just decided not to care anymore, no matter what Frieza did to him. Usually such things were easier said than done, but he really didn't care anymore, about anything except becoming strong enough to beat Frieza. And that thought was so ingrained in his psyche that he rarely consciously thought of it; it had nearly replaced his will and changed it to a single desire.  
Over the next few weeks he had become even more cruel and brutal, severely beating anyone who came near him. One day Kishiro had the misfortune to cross his path. As soon as she asked how he was he gave her a look that clearly said: "What the hell are you doing?" and backhanded her. The slap sent her to the floor. She sat there for a moment holding her cheek and trying not to cry. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him.  
"You know," he began in a conversational tone. "Even though you belong to Radditz, I could do whatever I wanted to you and he couldn't do shit." And then he stood and walked away as if nothing had occurred. Kishiro jumped up as soon as he was out of sight and ran to her room crying.  
  
The next day he ran into Kuui after training for hours on end. He was tired and a little sore, and as soon as Kuui appeared he felt rage boil up inside him. He tried to stifle it and not care, but he recalled the doctor's comment when he got out of the tank. Decision made he walked right up to Kuui and spat in his face.  
"There." He said, an amused smirk in place. "Now I owe you nothing." Kuui's face turned a deep purple and he swung at Vegeta full force. Vegeta leaned back, causing Kuui to over extend himself. The Saiyan took full advantage and neatly tripped him. Kuui crashed to the floor with a strangled cry of rage and was instantly on his feet.  
"You little SHIT! I SAVED your pathetic LIFE! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME SO!" Vegeta laughed, ignoring the gathering crowd. Instantly they were raining blows upon each other until they were rolling on the floor kicking, punching, and choking. Suddenly Vegeta felt a hand grab his tail. He punched Kuui in the face as hard as he could a few more times before looking up.   
Frieza glared daggers at him. Vegeta smiled innocently. The deadly Ice-jin released the Saiyans tail when he saw it was having no effect.   
"Come with me." Frieza commanded. Vegeta stood, his smile turning to a wide grin and followed Frieza.  
  
Zarbon turned with a start as the doors to Frieza's main chambers were flung open. Frieza glared at Zarbon and all the other lackeys.  
"All of you. Out. NOW!" he bellowed. They quickly scurried out of the room and it was then that it dawned on Vegeta to be afraid. He had never actually been alone with Frieza. At least one person (usually Zarbon) had been present at all times. Frieza walked to his hover chair and sat down.  
"Vegeta." He said, studying the young man before him. "You have been with me for about ten years now and I have tried everything to make you obedient. Yet you still defy me. Why?" Vegeta was stunned. Of all the things he had anticipate upon first entering the room, this had definitely not been one of them. He felt the familiar anger bubbling up inside of him and before he could think twice, he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Why?" he cried incredulously. "Why?!" he shook his head with a brief laugh. Frieza looked curious and confused at the same time. Vegeta glared back defiantly, refusing to look away. "You have brought me here be force, did you ever once think that I did not want to work for you? That I would have preferred to stay where I was?"  
"Would you have rather stayed on Vejiitasei and been weak? You are much strong now than you would ever have been on your home planet." Vegeta looked thoughtful and shook his head.  
"No. for that, at least, I am grateful." He spat out the last word as if it was poison.  
"Do you wish to leave?" Frieza asked, he tone all seriousness.  
"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "As if I could. I do not believe you would allow it."  
"But if I did, would you?" he urged.  
"Yes." Frieza stood abruptly and began to pace.  
"So, you do not appreciate all I have done for you." He stated. His tail lashed a bit before coming to a stop. He then turned to gaze at the Prince.  
"I do, but at the same time..." he paused to gather his thoughts. "I hate it here." He felt like a fool and a weakling confessing his feelings to the ice-jin, but for some reason he felt compelled to do so. "Do you ever go to the planets you conquer?" he asked abruptly. Frieza frowned as if confused by the question.  
"No. I sell them, you know that. I rule over the planet but they are inhabited by the highest bidder. You know all this, why ask?" Vegeta shrugged. "This is why I value you, Vegeta. You are unlike any Saiyan I've met. That is why I am unwilling to let you leave until you have done all I ask of you. Now go. Train, do whatever." Vegeta whirled in fury and stalked to his rooms.  
  
Once inside his chambers, Vegeta collapsed to his knees and gave a short, pained cry. He had been certain that Frieza was about to release him, but in reality he had no intention of doing so. He gasped as a sharp pain stabbed his heart and he felt tears fill his eyes. If he ever wanted to escape Frieza he would have to do it some other way, and death was not an option, although he briefly considered it. He tugged at his hair as tears began to stream down his face. All his hopes had been shattered and the Prince of Saiyans could do nothing but cry.  
  
Ok. Next chapter I might skip ahead a few years. In fact I think that's a good idea. Don't forget to review!!!!!!  
  
  
  



	19. I- I Can't Believe I'm Letting You Do Th...

The Price of Power 18  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm really getting sick of writing these.. Akira Toriyama created all the characters in this fic except for Kishiro.  
I have decided to skip a few years, so in the last chapter Vegeta was eighteen or so, now he would be about 22.  
WARNING: this chapter contains a rape scene; so if anyone finds this offensive or has experienced something similar, you might not want to read this.  
  
Part Two  
I- I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me...  
  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and gazed down at the landscape before him. Underneath an indigo sky was a valley of indescribable beauty. Tall, lush trees stood proudly, a sinuous river gleamed like diamonds in the moonlight. Yet the moon, sadly, was not entirely full. He could wait another day, but it was unnecessary. He had enough power alone to complete the job without going Oozaru, and besides, transforming would only cause needless damage. And the planet was to be sold at the highest price possible. And Frieza would frown upon any unnecessary damage.  
Small villages dotted the landscape, the tiny candles burning in tiny windows. Vegeta smiled, he had only to raise his hand and each village would be destroyed, one after the other.   
But where was the fun in that?  
He gracefully lifted into the air and descended into the valley like a dark angel. Suddenly clouds obliterated the moon and the entire valley was plunged into darkness. It was as if the gods could not bear to see the destruction that would shortly commence.   
He formed a small ki sphere in his hands and for a moment, stared into it's brilliant light, completely mesmerized. Then as if on some hidden signal he flung his arms wide and the single sphere split into five and shot towards five different clusters of buildings.   
He grinned as five explosions ripped through the valley. Flames sprung from the destroyed homes, the dry wood from the outer walls catching on the cooking fires inside. Natives ran from their homes, screaming in terror. He was surprised to see that a few had survived the blasts. That would simply not do. He dropped to the ground landing in a midst of natives. There were several frightened gasps and a few angry threats. Vegeta laughed and pointed a finger at (what appeared to be) a young man who stood protectively in front of a smaller (probably female) native. A thin beam of ki flew through the air and passed through the male native's chest. He collapsed at the girl's feet and instantly a high keening wail erupted from the female. She dropped to his side as the other natives rushed Vegeta in a fury.  
He wanted to laugh again; these fools were doing exactly what he'd hoped they'd do. He leapt straight up and shot a medium-sized ki ball down into the crowd. The resulting explosion sending body parts flying in all directions.  
But his victory was short-lived. He could do this blind-folded. He had been purging planets for almost ten years now. At first he thought he'd never get tired of it, but the more he did it, he the more he felt as if he was doing someone else's job. Someone lower-ranking. He sneered, he was the only one who seemed willing to do it, and neither Nappa nor Radditz had ever complained. Vegeta stood still for a moment, pondering his situation. * There has to be SOMETHING I can do to make this trip worthwhile. * He mused. He clicked his scouter and he scanned the area. There were a few natives hiding in a building a few feet away. He stalked over to it and flung the door open. There was a tiny shriek, quickly muffled. He almost laughed at their futile attempt. If he had not picked them up on the scouter he would have heard them whimpering eventually. Four females huddled in the corner, terrified and weeping. He gazed at each in turn and as his eyes fell on the last he smiled. She would be perfect.  
He quickly strode towards the group and grabbed the girl. He hair and skin had a silvery cast to it and her eyes were an enchanting shade of green. She wailed in terror as his hand closed around her arm and he began to drag her out the door. She kicked, screamed, and tried to bite him as he pulled her from the hut. The women inside surged forward grasping for Vegeta, trying to stop him. He smirked and raised a hand, a blue ki-sphere forming instantly. The women shrieked and cowered back jabbering in their native tongue.   
Vegeta turned his attention to the screaming girl after tossing the sphere into the hut. He leapt several feet away, dragging the silver girl with him, as the little house was ripped open by the explosion. The girl began to scream and cry and her weak fists pounded Vegeta's arm. Annoyed by her screams, Vegeta wrenched his arm from her grip and shoved her to the ground.   
Instantly he was on top of her, tearing at her clothes and slapping her whenever her screams got unbearable. Soon she lay underneath him, totally naked. Vegeta grinned at the sight. She was indeed pretty. Her fear only seemed to enhance her beauty. He'd never seen anyone with silver hair before and the effect was somewhat entrancing, especially as the moon shone on the delicate strands making it shine like pure silver.  
* Please.. Don't do this..* he heard her voice in his mind. * Great, * he thought in irritation. * A telepath. Just what I need. *  
* Do NOT do that, bitch! * he mentally shot back as forcefully as he could. He saw her flinch at the onslaught and grinned. He picked the nude girl up and threw her over his shoulder and headed to an empty hut.  
  
Once inside he threw her down on the bed and tore off his armor. She curled up into a ball as he stripped and wept silently. Once he was fully undressed Vegeta pushed the girl onto her back and wrapped an arm around her thigh. His warm fingers dug into her flesh as he spread her legs apart.  
* Please, I beg you- * she tried again.   
"Stop!" Vegeta roared and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. He dove at her throat, and bit her neck, his canines sinking in painfully. She screamed in pain and moaned pitifully as he sucked the blood. He chuckled and entered her quickly, earning another pained cry. He began to move inside her, her cries becoming shrieks. She began to claw his back and he slapped her, and grabbed her hands as they fell limply to her sides. He pinned her hands above her head and bit her breast until the skin broke in several places and he lapped up the blood. The girl was shaking uncontrollably only causing him to become more aroused. He grinned as he rode her, laughing at her cries.   
After what seemed like forever to the girl he finally came and was panting heavily. He pulled out of her and bent down and bit her inner thigh. She smelled good and he could tell she'd been a virgin. Especially from the way she'd screamed. He licked the blood from her flower and from the bite mark on her thigh.   
The girl wept quietly, her body trembling, but he ignored her and suddenly stood and put his bodysuit back on and his boots and armor. He turned towards the weeping girl and smiled, she had been worth the trip. Suddenly his scouter began to beep insistently. He sighed and picked it up and fit it on his ear. Frieza's effeminate voice squeaked through the earpiece.  
"Vegeta. Is everything going according to schedule."  
"Yes. I am done."  
"Everyone is dead?" Vegeta frowned, Frieza sounded.. concerned?  
"Not yet. There is one right in front of me."  
"Don't destroy it!" Frieza barked. "Bring it to the ship."  
"Yes sir." Vegeta said, biting his lip. He hadn't seen or heard from Frieza in weeks and now he wanted him to bring this girl to the ship that he'd just raped. The thought made him furious. Maybe he could find another native and kill her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He sighed. What did it matter anyway? He didn't care what anyone thought of him. And besides, if this girl was on the ship permanently, he could always find her later and have more fun. He grinned and searched the hut for something to cover her nakedness. He turned to glare at the girl who was curled up on the bed, still crying.   
* Hey, you! * he shot at her using telepathy. She jumped and slowly raised her head, opening her swollen eyes to peer at him. * Get dressed. * he commanded. She looked as though she was about to cry but she bit her lips and staggered to her feet and began to search for something to wear.  
  
Frieza smiled as he peered down at the silver-haired girl before him.  
"You are the last of your kind my dear." He said, gently stroking the top of her head. "Show me your power. I know it's in you."   
Vegeta gazed on in contempt. He really didn't care to know why Frieza wanted her, but he had not been given permission to leave yet, and he could remember all too well Frieza's reaction the last time he'd left without Frieza ordering him. The silver girl gazed into Frieza's flawless visage with wonder and confusion and almost instantly a brilliant aura surrounded her. The colors were like none Vegeta had ever seen in his life, they were totally mesmerizing and the huge room was completely filled with the brilliant light.  
Zarbon stood several feet apart from Frieza and Vegeta. His mouth gaped open at the iridescent shifting colored light that radiated from the silvery girl. Before he or anyone else realized it the light had steadily gotten brighter until it was near blinding.  
Vegeta was the first forced to turn away, his eyes far too sensitive to handle the onslaught. With a pained cry he collapsed to his knees, his hands flying up to cover his burning eyes. Zarbon was nearly blinded permanently, while Frieza laughed in delight at the awesome spectacle.   
As pain ricocheted through Vegeta's brain, he briefly wondered why the silvery girl had not used her powers on him when he'd raped her. She could have easily stopped him, yet she didn't. Had she been too afraid? Or was it something else? He didn't have time to think about it long as the brilliant light pierced his brain, forcing him to his knees as darkness mercifully obliterated the light.  
  
"Vegeta?"   
Vegeta opened his eyes but he might as well have opened his eyes six feet underground in a dank, windowless tomb.   
"Huh?" he jerked out of his captors grasp, but recognized the voice as belonging to Zarbon. "Why is it so dark?" he wondered aloud.  
"Dark?" Zarbon queried. Vegeta heard a gasp "She has blinded you."  
"What?!" Vegeta cried sitting up straight. But he didn't need Zarbon to tell him something he already knew. The bitch HAD blinded him. He couldn't see a thing, not even blurry shapes. Only darkness. "No!" he groaned. Was this her punishment for what he'd done, or was it only temporary? Surely his Saiyan healing rate would repair the damage done to his eyes in a matter of days. If it didn't and he was blind for the rest of his days... He would find the silver girl and tear her eyes from her sockets just to even the score.  
He felt Zarbon grab his arms and pull him to his feet. He smelled Frieza in front of him.  
"He really cannot see." Frieza commented. "Vegeta. Zarbon is taking you to your room. I want you to stay there until you can see or in a week, whichever comes first. If she has blinded you permanently.." he didn't finish the sentence. There was no need. Vegeta knew with a feeling of dread that if his sight did not return his usefulness would end. He sighed as Zarbon pulled him out the room.  
  
Radditz and Kishiro were strolling down the hall arm in arm when they happened upon Vegeta and Zarbon. Radditz immediately noticed the prince's pallor and the fact that his black irises had turned completely gray. He wrenched from Kishiro's grasp and darted in front of Zarbon.  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" Radditz all but screamed.  
"Radditz?" Vegeta mumbled. Not only was his face as white as death, but also his pale eyes were glazed over and he was almost shaking convulsively in Zarbon's grasp. Radditz was stunned, as was Kishiro.  
"Put him in a tank!" Kishiro cried. "He's in shock!" Zarbon looked stunned himself. He barely nodded and didn't even react when the two angry Saiyans tore Vegeta from his grasp.  
  
"Silvart. You are indeed a treasure." Frieza said softly to the silver-haired girl by his side. She smiled softly. She had paid that vile Saiyan back for what he'd done. He would never see again. She had made sure her light effect had been strong enough to burn his retinas. If Frieza's right hand man, Zarbon had been affected too... oh well. As her father had always said, 'You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs.'  
"Thank you my Lord." She said softly.  
"I know Vegeta deserved what he got, but if he does recover, see to it that you do not do that to him again. He is valuable to me and I do not want to have to replace him."  
"Yes sire." She said with a slight bow.  
"Thank you my dear. As soon as Zarbon returns I will have him escort you to your rooms."  
"Thank you Lord Frieza. You are too kind." Frieza smirked.  
"Yes. I believe you are correct."   
  
"He will heal though? His eyes- he will see again?" Radditz demanded of the medical technician.  
"Well, his chances are good, since you brought him here so quickly. But he will have to remain in isolation for a few days to repair the damage."  
"But he will heal?" Radditz prompted.  
"I won't make any promises. You'll just have to keep your fingers crossed." Radditz growled low in his throat. The med. Tech. Wasn't phased in the slightest. He snorted in contempt. "Threats will not make his recovery go any faster, so I suggest you leave and let me do my job. You are doing nothing but getting in my way." He snapped. Radditz spat on the floor and stormed out of the room. Kishiro cast a glance at Vegeta floating in the regeneration tank. She had hated him so! But now that she saw him helpless, her heart went out to him. She finally was beginning to understand the hardships he faced each day. Radditz had tried to explain, but words were nothing compared to the sight before her.  
  
Silvart snuck into the medical center and saw the object of her hatred, floating unconscious in a tank. He looked totally different from when he'd attacked her home and raped her. He looked so... young. She had not expected that at all. She had had an image in her head since he'd raped her of someone evil and vicious. He assumptions were not far off, but something didn't quite fit. She could sense a dark hatred and rage coming from him since the moment she'd had the displeasure of meeting him, but at the same time she felt.. What was it? When he'd snapped at he telepathically, she sensed, pain and overwhelming sorrow. It didn't fit her picture of him at all. She frowned and chewed her lower lip as she stared at him. She hated him and yet... she pitied him as well. She didn't know what to think. She lowered her eyes and turned quickly, storming out of the medic room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	20. Planet Uri

The Price of Power 19  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dragonball.. not mine.. Akira Toriyama... don't sue.  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes as the healing fluids drained from the regeneration tank. He blinked the stinging liquid from his eyes and tried to remember why he was in there to begin with. He remembered when he opened his eyes. The dim light from the ceiling bulbs pierced his brain and he gasped, immediately covering his eyes.  
"Still not better yet?" Vegeta jerked his hands away from his face and squinted at the man before him. "Can you see?" he asked. Vegeta could see blurry shapes but the damn lights were so bright. It hurt to open his eyes all the way.  
"Turn off the damn lights!" he snapped. The reptilian doctor nodded and scurried over to the controls. As soon as the lights were off Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced around him. He could make out several shapes in the dim light from the hall. "What happened?" he murmured.  
"Frieza's new pet doesn't like you." The doctor said with a sympathetic smile. "We almost couldn't repair the damage done to you sight, but we got lucky. Actually, I suggested we leave you in longer but Frieza said you had an important mission today." Vegeta frowned for a moment and then sighed. He did indeed. Frieza wanted him to clear a planet called Uri. Radditz and Nappa were to accompany him as well. The natives were equipped with high ki and strange techniques, but Vegeta was confident they could do it. He stretched wearily. He would pay that bitch back later. Now he had more important things to worry about.  
  
Kishiro was worried. Every time she thought of Radditz she felt a nagging fear clutch at her heart. She never got to see him anymore. It wasn't fair. She knew he had to do as Frieza asked, but for the God's sake! He could at least stay for a while! Even if it was only a few hours.   
As if summoned by her thoughts, the door swished open and Radditz pounced on her as soon as he saw her. Kishiro squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his waist. The fell to the floor and he began to kiss her hungrily.  
"I was just thinking about you!" she cried, sighing in ecstasy as his warm hands traveled over her body.  
"I know." He replied.  
"How long are you staying?" Radditz frowned, removing his lips from her collarbone and gazing into her eyes.  
"Long enough to fuck you."  
"Listen to you! And where are you going anyway?" She pouted, sitting up abruptly. She put her hands on the sides of his face and before he could reply she kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. The stayed like that until they had to stop for air. "I miss you!" she cried as soon as her lungs were filled. "I never see you anymore!"  
"Frieza keeps us busy, you know that." He pushed her back down and began to peel her clothes off.   
"How long will you be gone?"   
"I don't know. Now shut up and quit wasting the time we do have."  
  
Nappa found Vegeta just outside the infirmary.  
"Hey! We got three hours before we have to leave. Let's go eat!" Nappa suggested as he spotted his prince. Vegeta nodded in agreement. He was starving. He hadn't eaten in at least a week. That was unheard of for a Saiyan. If he hadn't just gotten out of the tank he would have collapsed long ago. Nappa heard Vegeta's stomach growling angrily. He hid his grin as well as he could and quickened his pace.  
  
Zarbon was very annoyed. Frieza had told him to inform the Saiyan purging squad that they had to depart immediately for planet Uri. A resistance was forming on the planet's surface and had to be stopped at all costs. The Urians were a strong race adept at the use of their own chi. Zarbon highly doubted that three Saiyans alone could handle it. And if they were strong enough to conquer Uri, they had to go the Trida immediately after. The Tridians were allies of Uri. If Uri was conquered, Trida had to be purged as well. The Tridians were skilled diplomats and a well-respected member and original founders of the Inter-Galactic Council. If given the chance they would generate sympathy and conflicts would arise in Lord Frieza's empire. If they were simply destroyed any excuse could be given. Frieza could simply claim an asteroid had destroyed Trida like planet Vejiitasei.   
But that was not what annoyed him. What annoyed him was the fact that after summoning Zarbon on the vid-link, he was quite embarrassed to find the Saiyan mating with a female. Zarbon had blushed deep green, his eyes immediately lowering. He quickly gave the angry Saiyan the message and closed the link.   
And now he had to find the monkey prince Vegeta and the doltish Nappa and inform him of his Lord's wishes. He sighed, hating playing messenger boy. But he had no alternative. He sighed, brushing a few stray locks of green hair from his face and saw Kuui strolling towards him.  
"Kuui! Come here." Kuui frowned but obeyed.  
"Yes, Zarbon?" he said politely. His face though, set in a scowl as it was, belied his civil demeanor.  
"Have you seen Vegeta or Nappa?" Kuui's face contorted in rage, flushing a deep purple.  
"Yes!" he hissed. "Those two PIGS just raided the mess hall! I'd wager that all the food is GONE by now!"   
"Thank you." He replied and began to run towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh shit." Vegeta groaned and cast a sweeping glance about the empty cafeteria.   
"I know." Nappa agreed, a grin on his face. "I'm stuffed." They both belched loudly.   
"Vegeta. Nappa." They both turned, glancing over at Zarbon who stood in the doorway. His green face was distinctly marked with disdain.  
"What?" Vegeta said, turning fully to face him.  
"Lord Frieza had asked me to inform you that you are to be ready to leave in ten minutes."  
"What?" Vegeta snapped, his eyebrows rising.  
"We were supposed to have a few more hours!" Nappa complained. Zarbon grinned.  
"What's the matter? I never knew a Saiyan to whine about having to fight." Zarbon sneered.  
"WHINE?!" Vegeta roared. He and Nappa shot up from their seats, growling and red-faced. "Saiyans do NOT WHINE!" Vegeta stormed over to Zarbon and glared up at the effeminate alien.   
"Certainly." Zarbon replied, smiling loftily. "Regardless, you now have about eight minutes to get to the docking bay. You know your destination, I presume?"  
"Uri." Vegeta snapped.  
"Good." Zarbon purred. Vegeta did not bother to hide his disgust. He spat at Zarbon who just jumped up and stayed hovering. "Now, now." He said, waving a finger. "You don't want to get beat up right before a mission, do you?" Nappa growled and Vegeta bristled in fury, his tail uncoiled from his waist and began to lash.   
"Nappa." Vegeta warned quietly. He didn't need Nappa. He was by far his superior in strength! Nappa shut up abruptly, but still gave Zarbon a threatening glare.  
Vegeta frowned and stormed past the green alien with Nappa closely at his heels.  
  
Planet Uri  
13 hours later  
  
Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz had all set their pods to land in three different quadrants of the planet Uri as was their custom when all three were assigned the same mission. They had heard the rumors that even Saiyans in their transformed state could not defeat an army of Urians, let alone the whole planet. They each scoffed at the notion and continued on their original attack plan. Had they paid heed to the warnings and stayed together they might have had a chance.  
'Might' being the key word.  
  
Vegeta had only gotten a few feet from his pod when he was viciously attacked and pinned to the ground by several Urians. He was thrown to his stomach and his arms were pulled back behind him followed by the weight of about 6 full grown Urians. Vegeta knew he had the strength to throw them off, but as soon as he moved one of the Urians jabbed a finger into a cluster of nerves below his ear and behind his jaw. Another finger stabbed another bundle of nerves in his lower back. Vegeta bit his lip to keep from screaming, the pain rendering him immobile. But the fact that he couldn't move did not seem to comfort the Urians as they continued to pin him to the ground.  
"So." One hissed, his foul breath invading Vegeta's sensitive nostrils, causing an immediate gag reflex. "The last three Saiyans have decided to drop by. Frieza is a fool to have sent you." How did they know? Was all Vegeta could think, then: A setup! Frieza must want us dead! Vegeta thought in panic.  
"How did you know we three were here!?" Vegeta shrieked, his rage building. "Frieza told you we were coming! Didn't he?!" The one that had spoken looked confused.  
"We can track anything that enters our atmosphere, you fool." Vegeta was writhing in fury, madly thrashing in his captors grasp. He was humiliated at being caught unaware for one, and also for being so easily overpowered. He could tell by the eager gleam in the Urians' eyes that whatever they planned to do to him would be unpleasant. He wondered if Radditz and Nappa were even alive.   
My prince. Nappa's voice slid into his head. Are you all right? He had to have sensed his fury and regrettably his fear.   
They caught me you fool! He sent back.   
They have caught Radditz and myself as well. But we will escape and-.  
SHUT UP! Vegeta snapped his eyes shut. It was hopeless. They had been on the planet for less than five minutes and already had all been captured. But not beaten, yet. He would wait until he felt the Urians' grips slacken.   
"What do you want?" He heard laughter.  
"We would destroy the three of you for even attempting to destroy our home, but that will not be suffice. When we are done with you, you will simply wish you were dead." Vegeta felt his face drain of all color. Not out of fear, but humiliation. He knew that anyone on Frieza's ship with a scouter could hear this creature's words.   
And he also knew that Frieza would allow the Urian's to carry out their plans. Failure was death in Frieza's army. He had no one to help him. The fact that he needed help nearly brought him to tears. He was ashamed at himself for his carelessness. "Get him up." The only Urian to have spoken the whole time, commanded.   
Vegeta tensed as their grips loosened and quickly jerked from their gasp. He crouched low and swept the legs out from under three of then in one move. Three more threw themselves on him, their colossal weight almost catching him off-guard. But he would be a fool to make the same mistake twice. He shot into the air and powered up and began to rain ki-blasts down on them. After shooting about 50 small ki spheres Vegeta smiled down at the huge cloud of dust and smoke below him. He had used too much energy on that attack, if that hadn't stopped them; he would be in real trouble. Suddenly a hand gripped his ankle and pulled with terrifying force. He was thrown to the ground with such force the impact knocked him unconscious.  
  
Radditz was afraid. Not for himself really. But as he listened the sounds of battle over his scouter turn to nothing but static, he felt his heart drop. He had briefly sensed Vegeta before the static. He'd felt intense pain from Vegeta and then nothing. Which meant he was either dead or unconscious. He prayed it was the latter. Without Vegeta there was no hope! How could this even happen? They were Saiyans! Prince Vegeta was the 'Foreseen One' his power level was through the roof, yet these creatures defeated them with no visible effort. And from all indications each Urian only sported a power level of 550 at the very least. It should be child's play for three Saiyans to decimate the population in a matter of hours! It didn't make sense.   
He and Nappa were being led down a vast hallway. They came to a stop at a huge, wooden door and were quickly thrown inside. Once inside the room Nappa and Radditz groaned in unison and slumped to their knees. Something in the room was draining their chi. He could feel himself grow weak as if his life's blood was pouring from a gaping wound.   
"What the hell?" Nappa groaned. Radditz shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs, but only succeeded in making himself dizzy. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he was able to open his eyes he noticed they were in a windowless room. Four stone walls and a wooden door surrounded them. He could hear a faint humming and traced to sound to its source. A small black box sat in the far corner of the room. Whatever it was, the humming was driving him crazy. He spared at glance at Nappa and saw that he too was staring pointedly at the small object. Radditz tried to stand, but his knees buckled. So he crawled towards the small object. The need to destroy it was overwhelming. But the closer he got, the weaker he felt. Time slowed to a snail's pace as he tried to reach the box. Shooing it with a ki beam wouldn't help. He didn't have the strength to summon any energy. With aching muscles he inched closer fighting the weakness. He was only five feet away when he collapsed gasping for air. He felt the room spinning around him and in seconds he was unconscious.  
  
Nappa groaned as Radditz collapsed. At least he had tried. Nappa couldn't even will himself to move. Whatever that black box was, he felt certain it was the cause of their agonizing defeat. If they survived somehow, Frieza would surely kill them all. And what of the Prince? What had happened to him? He had heard and felt the same things Radditz had. For a moment his heart soared when Vegeta had escaped the Urian's clutches. He was the hope of the whole Saiyan race. If he escaped then it mattered little what happened to him and Radditz. Now he could only hope Vegeta was still alive.  
  
Whew! How long did that take to write? A month? Damn. Sorry for the delays and the evil cliffhanger, but I know for a fact the next chapter will be done as quickly as possible, so don't hate me.  



	21. Frieza to the rescue?

The Price of Power 21  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. I am broke as hell. Don't sue.  
A/N: Violence!!! ^.^  
  
He was alone. At long last. Vitreo had finally decided to leave him alone. Vegeta felt such rage at his helplessness. He had never been in a situation like this. At least with Frieza he knew the tyrant wouldn't kill him. At least, he was pretty sure he wouldn't. And even if he wanted to Vegeta at least could put up a fight. Probably a two second fight, but nonetheless, he would at least be able to try.  
Now he could barely move. He was in agony anyway and doubted he would be able to move in any normal circumstance. He sighed, determined to at least try. He slowly rolled onto his side, groaning in pain as he did. The effort cost him and he sighed wearily. He briefly wondered if Frieza was laughing at him this very moment.   
He didn't find the thought of death by torture at the hands of weaklings very appealing. He had been through a lot in his 22 years and he was able to handle a lot of pain, but it was getting ridiculous. He was so weak now a Saiyan child could kick his ass around the block without breaking a sweat. And the pain was intense, not as bad as it had been an hour ago, but still bad enough.   
He was exhausted but sleep eluded him. He had never been in worse shape in his life. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it was difficult on the cold stone floor. He was shaking with chills. He tried to power up enough to warm himself but nothing happened. The effort exhausted him further and he instantly fell asleep, forgetting the pain and the cold.  
  
Radditz awoke after hours of sleep. Whoever had been torturing Vegeta had finally left him alone. He'd heard a few moans after that, but ignored them and quickly fell asleep. He felt a little better. Maybe he would have enough energy to form a ki blast. He sat up and glanced over at Nappa who still slept.  
"Some help you are." Radditz murmured. He closed his eyes and drew as much power as he could and formed a thin beam. It sliced through the tiny black box. It sputtered and the soft humming ceased. Radditz gasped in relief. He felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his chest. He leapt to his feet, joyful as his strength returned to him.   
Nappa opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. He felt like he'd taken the best nap of his life. He felt amazing! Whatever had been weakening the three Saiyans seemed to have gone. He laughed gleefully, and jumped to his feet. He scanned the room and noticed that Radditz was already at the door. He tugged at it and they could hear metal grinding as the hinges gave way. Radditz gave the door a solid kick and it flew into the hall. Two Urians stood guard and gaped in astonishment as the two huge Saiyans stormed out, their faces twisted with rage.  
"Shit!" One cried and tried to run for it. Radditz caught it easily and tore out its windpipe. Nappa grabbed the other by the back of its head and slammed it, face-first into the wall. There was a sickening crunch and splat as the skull collapsed and brain matter sprayed out.  
Radditz ran to each door, kicking the in until he found Vegeta. He searched for the negative moon-wave generator and destroyed it before it began to affect him. Nappa dashed to Vegeta's side and shook him roughly. Vegeta's eyes flew open as his sat up with a gasp. He blinked in amazement when her realized he could move and stumbled to his feet. Nappa grabbed his arm and pulled him along as they raced down the hall. Once Vegeta had regained enough strength he wrenched from Nappa's grip and abruptly stopped running. He pointed a finger towards the end of the hall and began to shoot ki like mad. Explosions ripped through the ancient rock and the whole castle began to crumble around him. Vegeta grinned at the screams of the dying.  
"Bastards." He hissed. He shot another blast in the crumbling roof. The ancient stones turned to dust as the three made their way outside.   
  
Vegeta gazed into the sky taking deep breaths of air, reveling in his freedom. It was then that he saw a reminder of slaver of another sort.   
"Uh oh, look who's here." Nappa and Radditz switched their gaze to the sky.  
"Ah great." Radditz spat.   
It was Frieza.  
  
At that very moment, not realizing the danger they were in, only concerned with beating the Saiyan's that destroyed their base, the Urians attacked. The Saiyans hear their enemy's cries below. They each turned their dark gazes to the Uri below. As if by some unspoken signal each raised a hand and sent a barrage of ki spheres hurtling towards the natives. The explosion that followed was quickly ignored by its creators as they again turned to watch the object of their hatred descend from the skies.  
  
"You see Zarbon, you should give the Saiyans more credit. I knew the little monkeys would find a way out. There aren't as stupid as you think. Well, two out of the three." Frieza ignored whatever reply Zarbon had opened his mouth to say, and his hover-chair descended through his personal entrance at the top of the ship.  
  
He was coming down. They watched him ascend. They had escaped the Uri, why was he bothering? Nappa and Radditz kept their gazes fixed on Frieza. They knew that whatever happened, Vegeta would take the blame, as he was their leader and prince.   
Vegeta himself was no longer watching Frieza; he was using all of his strength to remain standing. He was bleeding worse than he thought and for some reason, he wasn't healing fast enough. The cut in his side was deep, the blood oozed freely staining the leg of his fighting suit a deep purple. Whatever Vitreo has stabbed him with had went deeper than he'd thought. He was getting dizzy as Frieza was landing.  
Frieza's hover-chair floated a foot above the ground. Nappa and Radditz stared in defiance; as much as they feared Frieza's great strength they would never openly show it. But Frieza ignored them, looking past them at the Saiyan no Ouji. Vegeta was hunched over and clutching his wounded side.   
"Vegeta are you unwell?" the question echoed through his skull plunging him into vertigo. He tried to lift his head, but his limbs refused to move and he vaguely noticed the ground rushing up to meet him.  
  
Nappa heard a thud behind him and saw Frieza's eyes widen in surprise. He quickly turned to see Vegeta face down in the dirt, a small puddle of blood forming at his side.   
"What happened to him?" Frieza snarled. Nappa and Radditz gaped in surprise. They didn't know what the hell was wrong with him! He was fine a moment ago!  
"He- he was fine!" Nappa stuttered. Radditz nodded effusively.   
"He was!" Radditz agreed.   
"Well, I'm glad I have no need for body guards." Frieza snorted. "I had thought that Vegeta didn't need your services, but obviously you are both too incompetent to watch over him for the simplest things. The Uri are a planet of weaklings! And yet all three of the 'mighty' Saiyans could only destroy a handful.  
"But they had these devices that restricted our ki!" Radditz cried. It wasn't his fault Vegeta was in this state; he'd done all he could. If it weren't for him they would still be imprisoned.  
"ENOUGH!" Frieza bellowed. "Get that boy and bring him on the ship, NOW!" Nappa grabbed Vegeta and hauled him up over his shoulder. Radditz followed hissing curses under his breath.   
  
24 hours later  
  
Radditz and Kishiro stood outside the tank that was slowly healing Vegeta. An air born virus native to Uri had infected the wound he'd gotten from whatever device the Uri had used to torture him. The virus had weakened Vegeta's immune system and was crippling his healing abilities. While he floated listlessly in the greenish healing fluid, the wound was slowly closing while his immune system was being repaired at the same time. A squat, lizard-like doctor with an orange puff of hair atop his head fluttered around the machine, flipping switches and pushing buttons.  
"How long until he can come out?" Kishiro asked.   
"Not much longer. Another day or two I'd assume." He replied, not once looking away from the tanks occupant. "The wound he suffered is quite severe. He is out of danger now, but some of his internal organs were damaged and will take at least another day to heal. Now if you two will excuse me.." he mumbled and tottered deeper into the lab.  
"Frieza will not be too happy. He hates to be kept waiting when he wants to chew someone out." Radditz sighed. Once they had gotten on the ship Frieza had yelled and ranted all the way to the regeneration tank. He could still recall Frieza's bitter words.  
"Pathetic Saiyans! All these years I've WASTED training that boy and he cannot even defend himself from one of the WEAKEST species in this sector! As soon as he gets out he will spend 6 months in INTENSE training, do you hear me?" he shrieked in Nappa's ear. Nappa winced as his eardrums rang.  
"Yes sir." He yelled. Frieza stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Nappa dashed to the medic wing of the ship.  
"Zarbon." He snapped. The green alien was at his side in a second.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"I want you to find someone on the ship who is twice Vegeta's current power level."  
"Which is-?"  
"14,000, if I recall correctly. Taking a reading with you scouter now would be pointless." He added as he saw Zarbon reach up to tap his scouter.  
"Yes Lord Frieza. I will begin my search immediately."  
"Good. And Zarbon?" he added. Zarbon halted mid-step and whirled to face his master. "If you can find no one, I have someone in mind."   
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded and turned to leave.  
"Yes." Frieza said, his small black lips curving in a smile. "I definitely have someone in mind." He cackled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  



	22. New Problems

The Price of Power 21  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. I am broke as hell. Don't sue.  
  
  
He was alone. At long last. Vitreo had finally decided to leave him alone. Vegeta felt such rage at his helplessness. He had never been in a situation like this. At least with Frieza he knew the tyrant wouldn't kill him. At least, he was pretty sure he wouldn't. And even if he wanted to Vegeta at least could put up a fight. Probably a two second fight, but nonetheless, he would at least be able to try.  
Now he could barely move. He was in agony anyway and doubted he would be able to move in any normal circumstance. He sighed, determined to at least try. He slowly rolled onto his side, groaning in pain as he did. The effort cost him and he sighed wearily. He briefly wondered if Frieza was laughing at him this very moment.   
He didn't find the thought of death by torture at the hands of weaklings very appealing. He had been through a lot in his 22 years and he was able to handle a lot of pain, but it was getting ridiculous. He was so weak now a Saiyan child could kick his ass around the block without breaking a sweat. And the pain was intense, not as bad as it had been an hour ago, but still bad enough.   
He was exhausted but sleep eluded him. He had never been in worse shape in his life. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it was difficult on the cold stone floor. He was shaking with chills. He tried to power up enough to warm himself but nothing happened. The effort exhausted him further and he instantly fell asleep, forgetting the pain and the cold.  
  
Radditz awoke after hours of sleep. Whoever had been torturing Vegeta had finally left him alone. He'd heard a few moans after that, but ignored them and quickly fell asleep. He felt a little better. Maybe he would have enough energy to form a ki blast. He sat up and glanced over at Nappa who still slept.  
"Some help you are." Radditz murmured. He closed his eyes and drew as much power as he could and formed a thin beam. It sliced through the tiny black box. It sputtered and the soft humming ceased. Radditz gasped in relief. He felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off his chest. He leapt to his feet, joyful as his strength returned to him.   
Nappa opened his eyes and sat up with a yawn. He felt like he'd taken the best nap of his life. He felt amazing! Whatever had been weakening the three Saiyans seemed to have gone. He laughed gleefully, and jumped to his feet. He scanned the room and noticed that Radditz was already at the door. He tugged at it and they could hear metal grinding as the hinges gave way. Radditz gave the door a solid kick and it flew into the hall. Two Urians stood guard and gaped in astonishment as the two huge Saiyans stormed out, their faces twisted with rage.  
"Shit!" One cried and tried to run for it. Radditz caught it easily and tore out its windpipe. Nappa grabbed the other by the back of its head and slammed it, face-first into the wall. There was a sickening crunch and splat as the skull collapsed and brain matter sprayed out.  
Radditz ran to each door, kicking the in until he found Vegeta. He searched for the negative moon-wave generator and destroyed it before it began to affect him. Nappa dashed to Vegeta's side and shook him roughly. Vegeta's eyes flew open as his sat up with a gasp. He blinked in amazement when her realized he could move and stumbled to his feet. Nappa grabbed his arm and pulled him along as they raced down the hall. Once Vegeta had regained enough strength he wrenched from Nappa's grip and abruptly stopped running. He pointed a finger towards the end of the hall and began to shoot ki like mad. Explosions ripped through the ancient rock and the whole castle began to crumble around him. Vegeta grinned at the screams of the dying.  
"Bastards." He hissed. He shot another blast in the crumbling roof. The ancient stones turned to dust as the three made their way outside.   
  
Vegeta gazed into the sky taking deep breaths of air, reveling in his freedom. It was then that he saw a reminder of slaver of another sort.   
"Uh oh, look who's here." Nappa and Radditz switched their gaze to the sky.  
"Ah great." Radditz spat.   
It was Frieza.  
  
At that very moment, not realizing the danger they were in, only concerned with beating the Saiyan's that destroyed their base, the Urians attacked. The Saiyans hear their enemy's cries below. They each turned their dark gazes to the Uri below. As if by some unspoken signal each raised a hand and sent a barrage of ki spheres hurtling towards the natives. The explosion that followed was quickly ignored by its creators as they again turned to watch the object of their hatred descend from the skies.  
  
"You see Zarbon, you should give the Saiyans more credit. I knew the little monkeys would find a way out. There aren't as stupid as you think. Well, two out of the three." Frieza ignored whatever reply Zarbon had opened his mouth to say, and his hover-chair descended through his personal entrance at the top of the ship.  
  
He was coming down. They watched him ascend. They had escaped the Uri, why was he bothering? Nappa and Radditz kept their gazes fixed on Frieza. They knew that whatever happened, Vegeta would take the blame, as he was their leader and prince.   
Vegeta himself was no longer watching Frieza; he was using all of his strength to remain standing. He was bleeding worse than he thought and for some reason, he wasn't healing fast enough. The cut in his side was deep, the blood oozed freely staining the leg of his fighting suit a deep purple. Whatever Vitreo has stabbed him with had went deeper than he'd thought. He was getting dizzy as Frieza was landing.  
Frieza's hover-chair floated a foot above the ground. Nappa and Radditz stared in defiance; as much as they feared Frieza's great strength they would never openly show it. But Frieza ignored them, looking past them at the Saiyan no Ouji. Vegeta was hunched over and clutching his wounded side.   
"Vegeta are you unwell?" the question echoed through his skull plunging him into vertigo. He tried to lift his head, but his limbs refused to move and he vaguely noticed the ground rushing up to meet him.  
  
Nappa heard a thud behind him and saw Frieza's eyes widen in surprise. He quickly turned to see Vegeta face down in the dirt, a small puddle of blood forming at his side.   
"What happened to him?" Frieza snarled. Nappa and Radditz gaped in surprise. They didn't know what the hell was wrong with him! He was fine a moment ago!  
"He- he was fine!" Nappa stuttered. Radditz nodded effusively.   
"He was!" Radditz agreed.   
"Well, I'm glad I have no need for body guards." Frieza snorted. "I had thought that Vegeta didn't need your services, but obviously you are both too incompetent to watch over him for the simplest things. The Uri are a planet of weaklings! And yet all three of the 'mighty' Saiyans could only destroy a handful.  
"But they had these devices that restricted our ki!" Radditz cried. It wasn't his fault Vegeta was in this state; he'd done all he could. If it weren't for him they would still be imprisoned.  
"ENOUGH!" Frieza bellowed. "Get that boy and bring him on the ship, NOW!" Nappa grabbed Vegeta and hauled him up over his shoulder. Radditz followed hissing curses under his breath.   
  
24 hours later  
  
Radditz and Kishiro stood outside the tank that was slowly healing Vegeta. An air born virus native to Uri had infected the wound he'd gotten from whatever device the Uri had used to torture him. The virus had weakened Vegeta's immune system and was crippling his healing abilities. While he floated listlessly in the greenish healing fluid, the wound was slowly closing while his immune system was being repaired at the same time. A squat, lizard-like doctor with an orange puff of hair atop his head fluttered around the machine, flipping switches and pushing buttons.  
"How long until he can come out?" Kishiro asked.   
"Not much longer. Another day or two I'd assume." He replied, not once looking away from the tanks occupant. "The wound he suffered is quite severe. He is out of danger now, but some of his internal organs were damaged and will take at least another day to heal. Now if you two will excuse me.." he mumbled and tottered deeper into the lab.  
"Frieza will not be too happy. He hates to be kept waiting when he wants to chew someone out." Radditz sighed. Once they had gotten on the ship Frieza had yelled and ranted all the way to the regeneration tank. He could still recall Frieza's bitter words.  
"Pathetic Saiyans! All these years I've WASTED training that boy and he cannot even defend himself from one of the WEAKEST species in this sector! As soon as he gets out he will spend 6 months in INTENSE training, do you hear me?" he shrieked in Nappa's ear. Nappa winced as his eardrums rang.  
"Yes sir." He yelled. Frieza stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Nappa dashed to the medic wing of the ship.  
"Zarbon." He snapped. The green alien was at his side in a second.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"I want you to find someone on the ship who is twice Vegeta's current power level."  
"Which is-?"  
"20,000, if I recall correctly. Taking a reading with you scouter now would be pointless." He added as he saw Zarbon reach up to tap his scouter.  
"Yes Lord Frieza. I will begin my search immediately."  
"Good. And Zarbon?" he added. Zarbon halted mid-step and whirled to face his master. "If you can find no one, I have someone in mind."   
"Yes sir." Zarbon nodded and turned to leave.  
"Yes." Frieza said, his small black lips curving in a smile. "I definitely have someone in mind." He cackled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  



	23. Threats and Warnings

The Price of Power 22  
By: Kichi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.  
  
Darkness. Such empty, unending darkness. The hollow emptiness that surrounded him seemed to seep into his skin and turn his bones to dust. He felt himself falling and when he tried to fly, nothing happened. He continued to fall, forever and ever...  
Vegeta awoke with a gasp, his eyes wide in fear as the cold chill of his dream slowly left him. He shut his eyes tightly as the fluid in the regeneration tank burned his eyes.   
He hated the tank. It seemed as if most of his time was spent in there. When was the last time he'd slept in an actual bed? Not that he should complain about such things. After all, he was a warrior and should be able to sleep on the cold ground every single night and not lose a wink of sleep. But that was not the point, he reasoned, feeling his anger rise. The point was that he should no be getting his ass kicked every day; he should be doing the kicking. He was an elite fighter and grew stronger after defeating stronger enemies, but lately he'd only purged planets with pathetic natives, which immediately reminded him of Uri. He growled angrily, but other than that he could do nothing. He'd been in the tank only twenty minutes and he was still to exhausted to move, but at least the pain in his side had reduced to a dull throbbing. Whatever that smelly bastard had stabbed him with had done some internal damage and was slow in repairing. The more he thought about it, the more his anger grew, but his rage was dulled by his exhaustion and he felt sleep trying to reclaim him.   
But he didn't want to sleep! Every time he slept, he dreamt. Except when he was in his pod and the sleep gas knocked him out, he never dreamed then - at least he never remembered his dreams upon waking. That was a blessing to him. His dreams were always so twisted and warped. They never made any sense, and sometimes they were just damn scary. He'd awake from freaky scenes of things he never even thought of during the day, nonsensical things that made him wonder about himself. It was as if his mind was taking a perverse delight in torturing him, making his sleep as restless as possible. He hated not being able to control his dreams. He hated it, and yet he loved it at the same time. If he remembered his dreams and they weren't terrible, he found sometimes that it was the only amusement he'd get all day.   
But he knew now if he fell asleep he would be back at that dark place with nothing at all around. He felt a chill run up his spine and opened his eyes wide, trying to stay awake.   
He ignored the pain from his stinging eyes and forced himself to try and understand what was going on outside his tank.   
  
"He's awake. But he probably won't be for long." He couldn't hear the tech through the thick glass and even thicker fluid that surrounded him, but he guessed the green lizard was talking about him. Then he caught a flash of silver and then he was staring into a familiar face.   
The girl! The one with the silver hair that he'd raped! The one that had nearly blinded him! Vegeta growled in fury and pounded on the inside of the glass as hard as he could. Damn. He thought as he gazed at the unmarred surface. Not even a scratch. I must be weaker than I thought. He saw the silver girl smile broadly and he hissed in rage, his hands balling up into fists and he began to pound with all his might.  
  
The tech heard a faint pounding followed by soft, lilting laughter. He turned from Vegeta's medical records to see the young prince pounding the glass window on the tank hatch and the young woman with the silver hair laughing in delight.  
"Stop!" the tech cried in anguish, running over. "What are you doing?" he fairly shrieked.   
Silvart glared at the oncoming tech and instantly a bright flash filled the room. The tech fell to his knees with a pained cry, his hands coming up to cover his face. Inside the tank Vegeta was the same, though the effect was not as strong for him as the greenish liquid that filled the tank somewhat absorbed the blast of light.  
Silvart came closer to the tank and pressed the intercom, which allowed whoever inside to hear the person on the outside.  
"Vegeta, Prince of a dead race." She stated in a clam, smooth voice. "You will listen to me now, whether you like it or not." Vegeta's eyes narrowed in fury and continued to pound on the smooth glass. "Stop struggling." She chided. "I put a light sedative in the system while the tech was in the potty!" she giggled. "You can't get out no matter how hard you try!"  
Vegeta hissed in fury, damn the witch! Now he had no choice but to listen to her senseless blather. And he knew, without a doubt, that he wasn't going to like what he heard.  
"For the dishonor you have placed upon my shoulders I will do all in my power to make you life hell. Be warned." He almost laughed until he felt a searing pain from the wound in his side. "My people have many powers which are unknown to your kind. Try as you like, you will never destroy me! I will make every moment of you life from this point forward nothing but pure pain and hell. Why do you think the Uri defeated you and your kind so easily? Take heed of this warning. Dare you cross my path again, and you will not live to regret it. You only live now by my mercy." She said with a sickly sweet smile and then turned on her heel and left Vegeta alone with his thoughts.   
  
  
  
I know that was short but that's the way it HAD to be!!  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  



End file.
